


Some Chances

by LoveLikeGods



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Both Ruby pairings make an appearance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emma used to be a fuckboy, F/F, F/M, Regina is Henry's mom, Ruby Slippers, Ruby is a fuckboy, Slow Burn, Snow and Emma are sisters, Snowing - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Swan Queen - Freeform, past Emma Swan/Lilith Page, red warrior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLikeGods/pseuds/LoveLikeGods
Summary: Emma has an allergic reaction to some peanuts and a brunette goddess comes to her rescue. Can she ask the brunette out, or will her annoying roommates keep getting in the way? Swan queen and others. Slow Burn (sorta) Modern au. The beginning was inspired by We Bare Bears. The rest is from my childish and slightly dirty mind. Rated T because of some certain words and situations. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted on FanFiction.net, but I'm trying to start posting on both sites.

“So why am I here?” Emma asked.

“Because I needed someone to watch Ruby.” Mary Margret said testing the ripeness of some melons.

“But you're better at mothering Ruby not me.” Emma whined, “She's already gone by the way.” looking at Ruby, who was flirting with the girl who was selling carrots.

“Oh I know, I'm watching her.” M&M stated moving to another stand. “I really just needed you to get out of the house.”

“So I'm not needed.”

“Of course you are,” M&M turns towards her, “I need you to carry all the bags.” shoving the bag of tomatoes in her arms.

“Great, I'm just your mule.”

“Uh huh.” M&M agreed looking to Ruby and saw an angry woman stalking her while she flirted with the carrot girl. She didn't think twice as she calmly walked towards Ruby, leaving Emma mumbling by the melons not noticing her absence.

 

* * *

 

“Do you lift these boxes yourself?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah I do. You don't get these muscles stapling papers together.” The girl winked flexing a little to show off her muscles.

Ruby took the hint and felt her muscles. “Wow nice! You got some guns on you.” Ruby exclaimed.

“Thanks it's good for stamina too.”

“Oh I have good stamina.” Ruby winked. She touched the girls hand. “I'm Ruby by the way. Ruby Red Lucas”

“Hey Ruby by the way. I'm Janet. Janet Korra Varney.” Ruby chuckled.

“Ruby! Hey, we need to go.” M&M walked up to them and grabbed Ruby's arm.

“Wait, no I'm not done talking to Janet.” Ruby protested.

The girl perked up, “Hey give me your number.” She handed her phone to Ruby.

M&M waited impatiently. She saw the girl walk up to her oblivious best friend and her latest score. “Okay.” she muttered mentally willing Ruby to hurry up.

Ruby slipped the phone in Janet's back pocket and leaned in, “I look forward to seeing you again.” She whispered, winking at Janet.

“Oh shit.” M&M muttered.

The girl walked up. “Janet stop talking to her.” She bumped Ruby and M&M out of the way.

“Hey watch it.” Ruby growled.

“I saw this girl flirting with everyone here. You'll just be her conquest.” the rude girl said.

“I was having a conversation and don't watch me.” Ruby glared at the girl.

“Seychelle chill okay.” Janet tried.

“No, stop talking to this tramp and her slutty friend.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Ruby growled. She was getting more pissed off.

M&M got angry. She was angry at Ruby for not walking away and she was pissed at this mannerless bitch.

“Make me.” Seychelle said.

“Leave before I rip out that pretty long hair.” Ruby threatened.

“I'll love to see you try.”

Ruby turned to Janet, “I'm usually not that this, but I was provoked. Sorry for doing this to your friend-”

“Whatever bitch, keep talking.” Seychelle cut in.

Ruby winked at Janet turned around and punched Seychelle in the face. “Call me.” She winked again before she was tackled by Seychelle.

 

* * *

 

Emma looked around for her friends. She swore she was having a full conversation with M&M a minute ago. She looked up and M&M was gone.

“I'll love to see you try.”

Emma heard some girl raise her voice. She looked to see Ruby whisper something to a different girl. M&M looked to see wanted to punch something. Hard. She had to stop this, if M&M was upset then something's wrong. Ruby and her were hot tempered and M&M was the only one that could calm them down. She started walking towards them.

“Excuse me miss?” Emma turned and saw nothing. “Do you want to try a cookie?” Emma looked down at the little boy in front of her. He was carrying a tray of cookies.

“Uh-” She started.

“They're not bad I swear!” He offered one to her. “My mom's friend made them and she's almost as good as my mom.” His pleaded, “Please try one.” He pouted.

Emma tried, she really did, but she couldn't say no to his cute little face. “Okay kid, I'll try one.” she grabbed a cookie.

He watched on waiting for her to take a bite. She looked around to find her friends. When she noticed the little boy didn't leave yet she took a bite. “Mhmm. This is good what's in-” She started tasting peanuts. “Um... uh.” She dropped the cookie and tried to breathe. She was having an allergic reaction to the peanuts and her throat was closing. She didn't carry her epi-pen, M&M did, and M&M wasn't there.

“Mom! Mom! Mom!” the little boy ran to his mother.

 

* * *

 

M&M turned to check on Emma, she was no longer interested in the fight. She saw a boy run away calling his mother and her best friend collapse to the floor. “Emma!” She yelled. She made to run but was tripped by a stray leg from one of the girls on the floor. She fell on Seychelle and Ruby, still seeing red and punching whatever that was close to them. “Ow dammit Ruby!” She yelled after getting punched in the stomach. She scrambled to get up, pushing both girls off each other in the process. “Emma!” She yelled again.

“What?” Ruby looked to what M&M was running at. “Oh no.” she said running after M&M.

Emma was about to lose conscious, she knew this. Her eyes were watering, her throat was closing and her cheeks were swelling. She heard her name being called and felt her head being lifted as she passed out. By the time M&M and Ruby made their way to Emma, she was already getting pricked by the epi-pen.

“There you go.” a voice said as they started tapping Emma's face to wake her up. “Come on. Breathe in and out. You can do it.” She said softly.

Emma coughed loud and took a deep breath. She felt her cheeks go down and her throat open. She opened her eyes and was hit by cupid's arrow. The woman had to a be goddess. She had short brunette hair that was pulled into a pony tail. She had a gorgeous face with chocolate eyes and a scar on her lip. For a second Emma thought she started hearing 'Girl be selling sunshine' from that show she and Ruby made M&M watch this morning.

“Are you okay?” The goddess asked concerned.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. Because one, she didn't have any words and two, M&M cut her off. “Oh my god Emma!” Ruby and M&M picked her up off the woman's lap, not hearing Emma groan of disapproval.

“Are you okay?” M&M said checking her face and neck for any swelling. The woman stood up along her.

“Dude you scared us.” Ruby said trying to get her attention. Emma was still staring at the woman. “Oh. Oh, thank you for saving Emma's life.” Ruby said looking the woman up and down.

M&M looked at the woman. “Yes, thank you so much!” She shook her hand.

“You're welcome. It wasn't a big deal.” the woman said.

“Yes, it was.”

“Yeah, girl you're like a hero now.” Ruby added. She took the woman's hand from M&M, “I'm Ruby.”

“Oh, right I'm Mary Margret, but you can call me M&M.” Mary Margret said introducing herself.

Ruby pulled away when Emma coughed. She didn't like the look Ruby was giving this goddess. “Hey I'm Emma.” She casually greeted. She had to pay this cool, she didn't want to seem desperate. She looked down and saw the little boy peaking from the older woman's dress and looked back to the woman quickly making the connection. “Oh you're 'mom' then.” She chuckled.

The woman chuckled and Emma decided that it's her favorite sound. “Actually, I'm well known by Regina.”

“Regina.” Emma repeated.

“Yes, and this,” she pulled the boy out from behind her, “is Henry.”

Emma looked back down at the boy. “Hello Henry.” She greeted.

“I'm sorry for almost killing you!” Henry rushed out, tears in his eyes. He buried his face deeper into his mother's dress.

“Hey it's okay kid.” Emma said.

“Sorry he has a big heart and tends to get emotional sometimes.” Regina whispered to Emma.

Emma nodded, “It's okay Henry really.” she kneeled down. “I'm fine.” He peeked his head out. “See?” she made a face making him giggle.

“You two should come hang out with us. We're about to go eat some lunch.” Ruby suggested.

“Yeah to say thank you of course.” M&M added, Ruby and Emma nodded.

“Um.” Regina said looking down at her son who was nodding excitedly. “Uh okay just give us a moment to pack up.” She turned and walked back to a booth with a guy in it. Regina said something to the man while taking off Henry's and Her own aprons. She handed them to the man as he asked her a question, she pointed over her shoulder to the three women. The guy looked to the women and Emma knew she stared to long.

Emma turned to look at her roommates. M&M was digging in her purse, probably looking for her keys, Ruby was looking at Regina well looking at Regina's backside. Emma looked closely at Ruby and saw that she had a bruise on her chin and leg. She winced a little from what Emma guessed was a bruise on her stomach.

Emma caught her attention, “How did the fight go?”

Ruby looked at her, put her arm around Emma and showed her who she was fighting for. “The fight went great, she's so hot!” she said excitedly.

“Which one?”

“That one.” Ruby pointed to the dark skin woman with an awesome body. “you can't tell from here, but she has the most gorgeous blue eyes.” Ruby sighed dreamily.

“Wow you seem a bit smitten.” Emma teased as she as wiggled her eyebrows at Ruby.

“Do you even know her name.” M&M asked coming into the conversation. Regina and Henry walked back up to the girls, but no one noticed.

“Janet Korra Varney.” Ruby said, “If I play my cards right though in a few years she'll be Janet Lucas. Oh, who am I kidding she'll be wanting that after the first date.”

“Someone's a little confident in their abilities in the bedroom.” Emma chuckled, M&M joined in.

Emma wiggled in Ruby's hold “You gonna show her your special tricks?” she laughed teasing the brunette.

“Hey, my sex game is on point okay. You two know by now that whenever I bring someone home they're louder than M&M when David comes around.” Ruby said smirking. Emma and Ruby started laughing at M&M blushing face.

“Can we not talk about my sex life right now?” She said in a high pitched voice.

“Please?” Regina said.

In unison, the three of them turned around with 'oops' faces when they noticed Regina was covering Henry's ears.

“Sorry.” M&M said at the same time Ruby and Emma said, “Oh shit.” M&M glared at them “Sorry again.” she apologized to the mother.

“It's fine.” Regina said smirking at their antics. She uncovered Henry's ears.

“Alright let's go then.” M&M said heading for the car.

While walking towards the car Henry ran up to Emma and grabbed her hand. She looked down at him to get an explanation but only got silence as he stared ahead. She softly smiled at him then faced forward. Ruby, when they passed the carrot stand, winked at Janet and started flirting with her again. That is until Emma grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the car, Ruby mouthed 'call me' and waved at the girl before turning back to the front. Regina saw Ruby and Emma and chuckled quietly, she looked at her son who was grinning at Emma adoringly. _Well, seems like he found a new best friend_ , she thought.

She smiled softly at the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Flames.

Lunch was going good until Ruby saw Belle, her ex-girlfriend.

They were sitting in the booth at Granny's, because Ruby wanted to mess with Granny. It was her day off and she figured she should be a nuisance to her grandmother. That was until the lunch rush came in and Granny made her wait tables. So putting on a smile and quickly taking everyone's order, she sat back down.

“Thought this was your day off.” Emma chuckled.

“It is.” Ruby said taking off her apron, “Why did we come here?” she blew a stray hair from her face.

“Well you said ' _let's go bother Granny's_ ' and forced us to eat here.” Emma supplied. “What else did she say?”

“I think it was ' _that old bat never gives me a day off_ '.” M&M answered.

“ _Don't tell Granny I said that though_.” Regina added.

“ _I'm ser-serious Emma. Emma for real don't tell. Emma!_ ” Henry said imitating Ruby.

The four women bursted out laughing at the little boy. The bell ringed indicating someone had just walked in the diner.

M&M and Emma stopped laughing when they saw who just walked in. Ruby, Regina and Henry had their backs to the door with the other two on the opposite side.

Ruby stopped laughing when she noticed her friends stop laughing. “What?” She asked.

Emma didn't take her eyes off of Belle as the girl sat down at the bar. M&M turned to Ruby, “Nothing important.” she said trying to get Ruby to focus on something else. “So... Janet huh?”

Ruby ignored her and looked to where Emma was looking. She saw Belle and deflated slightly. “Oh.”

“Just let Granny take her order.” M&M suggested.

“Or don't tell Granny there's a customer and let her starve.” Emma said finally looking at Ruby.

“Oh no dude it's totally fine.” Ruby said putting on a fake smile as she stood up, put her apron back on and made her way over to Belle.

Regina looked at the other women across from her, “Should I be worried about another potential fight that will happen?” She asked the table but looked at Emma.

“No, Ruby would never put her hands on Belle.” Emma said glancing at the door as she heard another chime. “Now he's different story.” she said subtly pointed with her eyes to the middle-aged man who just walked in.

Regina looked at who Emma was indicating with her eyes. “Who's that- wait I know him.” Regina said softly. She met the questioning stares “He was my high school teacher. Mr. Gold used to teach history.” Emma made a disgusted face towards Mr. Gold, who was now walking to Belle.

“Belle and Ruby dated all throughout high school.” M&M said watching Gold too.

“Until Belle decided to cheat on Ruby during all of senior year.” Emma supplied.

“With Gold. She cheated on Ruby with Gold.” M&M continued.

“M&M was already in college, so she didn't see Ruby walk in on them.” Emma said, “I was there. They were in his room, didn't even lock the door. Pants down, loud moans and sweaty faces in just complete fuc-fricking infidelity.” Emma caught herself she looked down at Henry, who wasn't listening, totally focus on his kid's menu maze, and chomping on chicken tenders. She turned to Regina.

“Ruby was completely heartbroken.” M&M said staring at the table.

Regina turned to look back at Ruby to see the brunette scribble something on her notepad. Gold sat down next to Belle and opened his mouth to order something, but Ruby walked away before he could get a would out. Regina smirked. Ruby went in the kitchen to, gave Granny Belle's order, then walked back to her table ignoring Gold's glare on her back.

She took her seat besides Regina again, “So what did I miss?” She asked.

“Oh nothing. Regina here was just telling us about her amazing apple fritters. Right Regina?” M&M said silently pleading with her eyes.

“Oh yes. I grow my own apples and make sure they're fresh before I bake them.” Regina said taking the hint.

“Really? How good are they?” Ruby asked facing Regina.

“Well my fritters have won first place in the county fair ever since I started entering at sixteen.” Regina replied casually.

“Wait you make the 'Forbidden Apple Deserts'?” Emma asked.

“Yes.” Regina say simply.

“I have to try your cooking. I don't want to wait another year to try some forbidden fruit.” Emma said. “Your pie is my favorite right before the fritters.” She fan-girled.

Regina chuckled at the almost drooling blonde. “I'll see what I can do.” she said looking at her son.

When Regina checked on Henry, Ruby winked at Emma and motioned to her phone. Emma looked at her phone and saw a message from Ruby.

**I'll bet you wanna taste her forbidden fruit. ;).**

Emma blushed when she saw the message, and again when she looked up and found Ruby smirking at her.

The rest of lunch turned sour when Gold made a snarky comment about Ruby's bruise face making it hard to see customers.

Ruby almost pounced on him then and there if it wasn't for Emma and M&M calming her down and Granny calling her to the back. Trying to get the attention off her best friend Emma changed the subject. “Oh M&M can we stop by the mall on the way home? I want to get that new Lego Justice League game.”

M&M made a face, “Emma the last thing you need to get is another video game, especially one that for kids.”

“It's not for kids.” Emma huffed and crossed her arms.

“Yes it is.” Regina said grimacing when she saw Henry's head pop up excitedly over the mention of the game out of the corner of her eye.

“Mom! Can I play Emma's game?” Henry asked excitedly.

“Ask Emma it's her game.” Regina sighed.

The boy turned to Emma with pleading eyes. “Well I don't have it yet, but when I get it later we can play together. How's that sound?” Emma said.

“Awesome!”

“Emma that's a kids game.” M&M commented again.

“No it's not!” Emma and Henry insisted. “The box clearly states 4 through 99 woman. Last time I checked I'm not older than 99, are you Henry?” She made a face with that last comment.

Henry laughed at the face, “No I'm a big boy!” He squealed.

Ruby came back out from the kitchen looking calmed downed and made her way to the table. “Hey have you guys seen me phone?” she asked.

M&M handed it to her, “Oh you got a message.” M&M said.

Ruby let out a squeal before quickly fixing her face. She sat down besides Regina trying to play it cool.

M&M looked at her skeptically, she was basically bouncing with joy underneath that blank face. “Ruby?” she asked.

“Hmm.”

“Who was that?”

“Um... Janet.” Ruby said finally looking down and typing a quick message and locking her phone.

“What did she say?” Emma asked with a playful look in her eyes.

She caught Regina's eye and silently offered her phone for Henry to play with. Regina didn't have games on her phone and he left his nintendo at their house. Emma generously decided to let him play with her phone, and when she received a nod from the boy's mother, she gave it to him.

“Uh just something funny that's all.” Ruby said evasively. She brushed off their stares, “Hey can we go to the mall? I need to get a chain for my mom's necklace.”

“You found it?” Emma asked.

“Yeah, well Granny did, that's why she called me back there. Apparently it was in the fridge for like three days. The thing was freezing when I grabbed it.” Ruby answered mumbling the last part.

“Just how did you forget your mother's necklace in a refrigerator?” Regina asked.

Ruby's blinked, “That is a excellent question.” she blinked again. “That I don't know the answer to. All I could tell you was I in the diner after closing time with this gorgeous girl and-”

“Okay I don't think we need a play by play Ruby.” M&M cut her off.

“What? Nothing happened. Emma was there, she can vouch for me, right Em?” Ruby said to the blonde.

Emma was caught off guard, “Uh... yeah nothing happened. We just played a game and had a few drinks.”

“Yeah just poker and tequila... and vodka and some gin and some more alcohol.” Ruby tried to help.

“Yeah my version sounded better.” Emma said shrinking down at the stares Regina and M&M were giving her.

“Who was this girl?” M&M asked silently wishing it wasn't someone she knew.

“Uh... Alice?” Ruby said to Emma, who only shrugged. “Alice yeah.”

M&M looked relieved for a split second then gave her roommates a scrutinizing glare to see who would crack first. She smirked internally when Emma broke down first. “I didn't do anything. I behaved I swear!” Emma insisted she pointed to Ruby, “Ruby can vouch for me.”

“Not if your both trashed.” Regina said.

M&M smirk at Regina, finally someone who was sensible in this situation, “What happened when you woke up?” she asked glancing between the younger party girls.

“I was fully clothed.” Emma said with a hint of a genuine smile. Emma was trying to stop sleeping around and she did for a while, but then jumped right back in after a break-up. It didn't helped when she drunk to much either because there were high chances of her hooking up with some random. “And there was nothing on me at all.”

“Good.” M&M patted her hand then turned to Ruby who was avoiding her eyes. “Rubes?”

“I may have woken up without a shirt on.” She mumbled lowly so no one would hear her. Everyone did hear her though, “And pants.” she admitted quietly.

“What?” M&M said loudly.

Emma and Ruby shushed her “Keep it down.” Ruby said with a glare.

“You woke up naked?”

“No I was in my underwear, but I had sharpie all over me so I don't think I actually did anything either. Alice was still fully clothed too.” Ruby finished.

“Why did you have sharpie all over yourself?” Regina asked. Ruby shrugged.

“Oh I know the uh... kind of poker game we were playing left Rubes in her underwear, so I suggested Truth or Dare.” Emma supplied.

“And?” M&M said.

“Alice dared her to be a human canvas.”

“I woke up with a killer headache, and a wolf, rabbit and I think a forest on my legs. My arms had symbols on it, but I think they tried to do chinese markings but it didn't come out that way. And someone,” Ruby said glaring at Emma, who was smiling amused, “decided to draw a big ass swan on my back.” The table was quiet with the occasional whoop of victory from Henry using Emma's phone. Everyone had small smiles on their faces from trying to picture the situation. “I have pictures.” Ruby said, “You want to see?” She pulled out her phone. “I never looked at the pictures. Didn't know what I was going to see.” She showed the pictures to the women.

It was Ruby and Alice making out vigorously in the background for three pictures while Emma took pictures of her shots. Then, Ruby seemingly losing a piece of her clothing in each picture. A winning smile from Emma, who just won poker. Alice making out with Ruby again while Emma took selfies. Them sitting around the table playing Truth or Dare and Alice dunking her phone in a glass of whiskey. Emma started dancing on the table, and Alice started drawing on Ruby. The next picture Emma fell off the table and Alice spilled some tequila on Ruby when she started laughing. Emma started drawing on Ruby's back with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. Then Emma passing out, Ruby passing out and Alice taking a selfie. Regina chuckled when she saw Emma's horrified face watching herself dance, then fall.

“I didn't remember any of that.” Emma mumbled.

“Oh there's a few more.” Ruby said. Everyone crowded around and tried to see the phone. Alice was taking her hundredth selfie on Ruby's phone, Emma's leg was in the background. Another picture and they saw Emma had her foot in a beer glass and she was using an upside down bowl of peanuts as a pillow. Ruby was face down on top of the table, showing off the swan on her back. Alice had on Ruby's mother's necklace.

“Oh she had it.” Ruby commented.

Emma swiped right, “Look there's a video.”

She pressed play. Alice was quietly playing with the necklace. It was a little golden wolf figure, howling with a golden chain attached to it. She tugged it to hard and broke the chain, “Hehe oops.” She hiccuped. She made her way into the kitchen and started looking for something. “I'm still way to drunk. I wonder if Jefferson still has those magic mushrooms.” she giggled and put the phone down. She made the phone lean on something to stand up, so the phone was still facing her. She opened the refrigerator and set the broken necklace down to grab a newly made pie and a bottle of orange juice. She closed the fridge with her foot and dropped the pie, “Dammit.” She mumbled. Shrugging she opened the juice and started to walk, but slipped on the fallen pie. Spilling most of the juice, she giggled, finished the rest of the juice and picked up the phone. She walked back to the front of the diner and chuckled at the two dead-like sleeping girls. She walked up to Ruby and slapped her barely covered ass. Ruby grumbled slightly but didn't wake up. Alice climbed into the booth next to her and laid down, “Oh wait,” she said getting back up and picked up the sharpie next to Ruby, “You better remember me Ruby.” she said. She lifted up Ruby's face, wrote her number on her forehead and drew a smiling cat on her left breast. She went in Ruby's purse and got out some red lipstick, put it on and kissed Ruby's cheek. She then dropped Ruby's head very un-gently . She laid back down, turned the camera to her face and started making weird faces. The video ended.

“Hmm must've died.” M&M said.

She looked at her roommates and saw Ruby's shocked and slightly terrified face, Emma had a teasing look in her eyes and she sighed. “Wow Rubes, you really can pick em huh.” Emma said. Ruby turned to her and she continued, “Alice is crazy.” she laughed.

Still shocked Ruby said, “Dude this isn't funny she called me like twenty times yesterday. She scares me.” The group started laughing at Ruby, "No really, we only hung out that one time and now she thinks we're dating.”

“Have you told her that you're not, in fact never was, dating?” Regina asked.

“Yes like three times before I just stopped answering her calls.” Ruby exclaimed.

Emma's phone vibrated in Henry hands interrupting his game. “Hey!” he whined, “Emma you got a message, it's a p-pi-pic-ture picture.” He glance at his mother after sounding the word out. She smiled at her smart little boy.

“Oh.” Emma grabbed the device and unlocked the phone not even looking at who sent her a picture, her eyes getting bigger by the second. She looked around the table to see if anyone noticed the message and blushed when she met everyone' questioning gaze, including Henry.

“What's up Em?” Ruby said nodding to the phone once more.

“Nothing.” She cleared her throat, “You guys wanna head over to the mall now?”

Everyone started to get up, but when she caught Ruby's questioning stare she mouthed, “Later.” and followed the rest of the group.

 

* * *

 

 

At the store Ruby and Emma fell behind the group while browsing. When no one noticed they were falling behind Ruby whispered, “So what's up? Did you get a dirty picture?” She teased.

Emma nodded then showed Ruby the picture. “Damn-er uh huh.” Ruby practically yelled before trying to play it cool. She hid the phone behind her back and offered a apology to everyone who was staring at her, then turned around to look a picture. “Shit Emma, who is this?” she mumbled looking at the name, her eyes widened. “Lily?” She looked up to Emma and got a nod. “Why is Lily sexting you, and why is her body so banging?” Ruby asked looking back at the picture.

“I don't know.” Emma tried to grab the phone.

“Really?” Ruby held it out of her reach not taking her eyes off of the picture.

“Okay so maybe we hooked up a couple days ago. After the diner incident.” Emma said smirking and made to grab it again.

Ruby swatted her hand and grinned wide, “You sneaky little slut you!” she said finally handing the phone back to Emma, “Congrats my friend it's been awhile since you got laid.”

“It's been like a month and this not a good thing.”

“Why?”

“Because we broke up like five months ago, and now she's sending me stuff like this.” Emma stressed.

“So she wants to have sex what's the big deal?” Ruby said.

“Because what if she wants to start again Rubes. I can't deal with that,” She looked ahead to the group in front of them who were still watching, Regina laughing at something M&M said, “Not now.” Ruby looked between Emma and the group three times.

“Go for it.” she said after contemplating for a few seconds.

“What?”

“Have sex with Lily. One last time, just to get it out your system.” Ruby nodded when Emma shook her head, “Let's face it you're not gonna get Regina, at least not for a while. She's all about her kid and he already loves you so that's good, but did you see that man at the market? He clearly had a thing for her, but she brushed it off. If he was working with her at the stand then they had to know each other. She waved him off and she barely knows you Em. Give it time and have sex with Lily.” Ruby concluded.

“Well I-”

“You and I both know she was great in bed. You told me like all of the time.”

“Not like you didn't ask.” Emma said.

“Good point. Do it.”

“But Regina-”

“Will be here when you get back.”

“I should, shouldn't I?”

“Yes?”

“I'm going to do it.”

“Yes do it.”

“Alright.”

“That's my girl.”

“I'm going to ask out Regina.”

“What?”

“I'm going to date Regina.”

“But-”

“Not now, but soon.”

Ruby sighed, “Don't get hurt.”

“I won't.” Emma shook her head.

They started walking again, but noticed that lost the group. “Shit.” Ruby said.

“Let's just go get my game and your chain while we wait for them.” Emma suggested.

“Okay.” Ruby nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby picked out a small golden chain and they headed to the electronics store. Before they walked in Ruby stopped and blocked Emma from entering to store with a wide grin on her face.

“Uh, what?” Emma asked uneasily.

“She's in there.” Ruby said looking at Emma to see a reaction.

“Who?” Emma perked up, “Regina?”

Ruby smack her forehead, “No not Regina,” Emma blinked rubbing her forehead, “Lily.”

Emma move around her to see through the glass and sure shit there she was. Lily was wearing a green jean jacket with buttons on the shoulders, and a tight gray t-shirt and ripped shorts showing off her legs. Lily turned to at another shelf and Emma that her shirt was actually a gray v-neck and showed off her boobs, a lot. “Holy cleavage.” She muttered.

“Ditto.” Ruby commented. She pushed Emma to the entrance, “Go get em tiger.”

Emma grabbed her arm and tugged Ruby's with her. “Come on.” she said.

They walked around the store around for a bit then Emma noticed that Lily was in the section that held the game, she made her way over not looking at the woman who just, a half hour ago, sexted her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ruby duck out of the aisle she was in. _Okay then_ , she thought.

She picked up the game and read the back cover, but stopped when she felt someone come up behind her. They moved her hair out of the way and bite her ear sending chills down her spine. She withheld a moan and the person whispered in her ear. “You get my text?” Emma gulped and nodded. “Good,” Lily got closer and turned Emma around placing a hand on Emma chest gently pushing her back into the shelves behind her, “Because I'm horny.” she whispered again before taking Emma bottom lip in her mouth sucking on it. Emma moaned. Lily grabbed Emma hands and placed on her hips as she put her arms around her neck.

“Is your mom home?” Emma asked.

“My mom left, she's in another city for some important business and blah blah blah.” She smirked when Emma's hands found her ass, “Mhmm I missed your hands.”

Emma smirked, “I missed your tongue.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby got bored pretty fast. Emma was probably making out with her ex and the store clerk was not cute. She guess she could flirt with him, but it would only be half-hearted. She was now wearing her mother's necklace after putting the new chain around it, it didn't go with her outfit, but she didn't care. She made her to the front of the store and saw M&M, Regina and Henry all making their way to her. She smile, _finally someone to talk to_ , she thought. They entered the store immediately walked to Ruby.

“There you guys are! Me and Emma were looking for you.” Ruby said.

“Yeah we figured you two would come in here when we left you.” M&M said.

“You know you left us?”

“We went shopping!”

“Oh can I see!” Ruby said excitedly.

“Later.” M&M dismissed, waving her hand at Ruby.

“Where's Emma” Regina asked.

“Oh she went to go find the game.” Ruby said before her eyes widen when she remembered just where her roommate was. _Too late_ , she thought.

The group started their way over to her, but Ruby was faster. She sped walked to get ahead of the group and when Henry stopped to look at a game and stopped his mother as well, she ran.

She made it to Emma and found her tongue inside Lily. Emma hands were firmly gripping Lily's ass and Lily's arm were around her neck. Their tongues were deep in each other's mouths. She cleared her throat, but they didn't stop so she went up and tapped Emma's shoulder. Emma shrugged her off and Lily's arms tighten around her shoulders, Ruby huffed. She yanked Lily off of Emma and ignored the annoyed glares she got from them. “Wow Em you work fast.” She picked up the game that was discarded while they were tongue tied and put it in Emma's hand. “Unfortunately, we're about to have company any second now.” She rushed out.

Emma was still making seduction eyes at Lily and Ruby sighed. She smacked Emma on the forehead to snap her out of it. “Dammit Em, pay attention.” She said fixing Emma's clothes as Emma rubbed her forehead. “Any second they're going to-”

“Oh there you are.” Regina greeted from the end of the hall.

Emma tried to look at Regina, but Ruby turned her head back towards her, licked her thumb and wiped some of Lily's lipstick off of her face. Quickly she gave Emma a thumbs up and went to the group placing herself next M&M. Ignoring the confused stares she got from M&M and Regina.

“Hey guys.” Emma greeted lamely.

“Um, we were looking for you two.” Regina said. She turned to Lily when she felt strange eyes on her, “Oh, were we interrupting something?”

Lily suppressed an eye roll, “Oh no you're fine.” She commented. She got closer to Emma and said, “We still need to talk later alright?” She asked but her tone left no room for discussion.

“Alright.” Emma nodded.

Lily left the aisle after she walked pass Ruby and glared at her, Ruby smiled back at her.

Ruby clapped her hands, “Okay I think we're good now.” She turned to leave, “We got everything we need and have been shopping for like five hours. I don't know about you guys but I'm ready call it a night... after dinner.” They all piled in the car again and left. Henry fell asleep in the car, so Regina gave M&M their address and they drove there. Emma didn't get a chance to speak to Regina during the whole ride, but M&M made plans for them all to hang out again so she started thinking about a plan of her own to ask Regina out.


	3. Chapter 3

_One week later_

Emma hasn't seen Regina or little Henry in one week. That would be fine if she could get them out her head, but she constantly thinks about the brunette and her son.

M&M saw them two days ago when she went grocery shopping. Unfortunately Emma and Ruby were in class, but that didn't stop M&M from going to lunch with her,  _lucky bitch._

Emma shouldn't be mad, but she's so jealous right now. Her class ran late and she missed her chance again. Ruby and M&M went to the diner for dinner and she was supposed to meet them there, but her damn professor took forever to finish his lesson. Her missing a dinner with her friends, who were paying, was not a opportunity to be missed. It got even worst when Ruby texted her telling her about a certain brunette mother and son walking in and joining their dinner. She really couldn't miss this opportunity again.

So now she was sprinting down the street trying to get to Granny's before she misses them again. She sent a quick message to Ruby and started running faster. She was almost there.

She turned the corner and took the steps two at a time and pulled the diner's door open.

* * *

Ruby checked her phone, ' **On my way. Stall them**.'.  _Well hurry the hell up_ , Ruby thought.

"Emma's on her way here." she said.

Henry perked up. "Emma's coming?" she asked excitedly. Ruby nodded " Yay I haven't seen her in like forever."

The table chuckled, "Well I guess someone imprinted on him." Regina said.

Ruby turned when the door chimed, expecting it to be the blonde, "Oh there she is now." she said.

Emma came barreling in and ran into someone, knocking them both down. "Oh shit I'm sorry." Emma scrambled to pick the fallen bag off the floor. She looked at the beige purse that had a dragon pendant on it and almost physically deflated.

"No worries." Lily stood up and grabbed her purse from Emma. "You've been avoiding me."

Emma glanced around the to see if Regina was still here, "No I'm not." she said still searching. She spotted the table and suppressed a relieve sigh.

"If you're going to lie, the least you do is look me in the eye when you do it." Lily huffed.

Emma looked at her, "I'm not lying."

"We still need to talk." Lily's face soften.

"I know, I'm sorry I've just been busy." Emma said. She knew that look, Lily wants her back. She can see the desperation in her eyes.

"Mom is keeping me pretty busy with the business, but we need to talk. Soon." Lily poked her chest and held her finger there. "I'm serious Emma." When she received a nod she held Emma's arm, leaned in and planted a kiss on Emma's cheek right next to her mouth, then walked out the diner.

Emma's shoulders sagged as she sighed and made her way over to the booth and immediately perked up when she saw Regina and Henry. She glanced at Ruby and noticed she and M&M were on the other side of the booth spreading themselves out to look like they had no room on their side. She smiled gratefully at Ruby's small smirk and sat next to Regina. "Hey guys. What did I miss?"

"Hi Emma!" Henry said excitedly almost climbing over his mother lap to get to her.

"Hey kid." She smiled and ruffled his hair. Her smile got bigger when he started giggling.

"Hello Emma." Regina said smiling softly at the display.

Emma looked at Regina and had to remember to breathe, "Hey Regina. How have you been?"

"Well we were waiting for you to eat, so hurry up." M&M answered.

Emma suppressed an eye roll at the interruption and looked at her best friend, "Okay." She gave a fake smile, "Let's eat."

* * *

Emma was not having fun, at all. She could barely get a word in all evening and every time she tried to she tried to get close to Regina M&M was there. Whether it was sharing a recipe or shopping or whatever the hell else, she kept interrupting them. Ruby was no help either, she was on her phone the entire time. Anytime Emma wanted to complain to her bestie she was staring at her phone and giving her some half-ass response.

Now they were walking to the movie theater to watch 'Kung Fu Panda 3' in Imax. The group was bored and Emma suggested they watch a movie. Needless to say they agreed on a family movie, but Emma's complaint fell on deaf ears because M&M took over again. Henry wanted to sit next to her, so she made a plan. She was going to sit next to Regina, she had to.

Everyone bought a ticket, well Emma bought Henry's but Regina didn't noticed, not like she cared though. M&M was the first one to sit down and Regina was the second. Emma tried to sit but Henry was quick to sit next to his mother, but she guessed that was expected. Ruby was almost next but she got a call, so she walked out to take it and Emma slid in next to Henry.

Henry tapped on her arm and waited for her to look at him, he curled his finger telling her to bend down so he could talk. She leaned down and his whispered in her ear, "I think my mommy likes you."

She pulled away slightly only to be pulled down again. "Not like, she like likes you. Don't tell her I said that." He pulled away and looked at her with a serious face that Emma thought no child should possess.

She nodded and said, "Okay I won't." She smiled at him.

Ruby came back dejectedly halfway through the movie. "What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Shh." Henry shushed her.

"Sorry." She whispered to him then turned back to Ruby with a questioning look.

Ruby shook her head and mouthed 'Later.'

Emma nodded and turned back to the screen. She noticed Ruby clutching the arm rest tightly. She studied her face and got a strained smile from brunette, so she motion to go outside. Ruby rebelled for all of three seconds before she nodded and got up and went outside. Emma made to get up but felt some restriction on her arm. She looked at her left arm and saw a sleeping Henry clutching her arm in his sleep.  _Kid's got a strong grip_ , she thought. She smiled at the boy, but then remembered Ruby and sighed. She tapped Regina's arm and almost melted at Regina's smile when she saw Henry asleep on Emma's arm. She pointed outside and whispered "Ruby needs me." and carefully moved the boy to his mother. She withheld a shiver when she felt Regina's hand touched hers and made her way outside. She completely missed the smile Regina was giving her as she left.

She met a pissed Ruby in the middle of the hallway clutching her phone and pacing. She stopped Ruby mid stride and carefully took the phone so the brunette didn't throw it break it.

"Okay what happened?" she asked.

"Fucking Janet that's what happened." Ruby said resuming her pacing.

"What are you talking about? Weren't you two dating?"

"We were doing something. I thought we were." Ruby sighed dejectedly.

"Well if you weren't dating then what were you doing?"

"Fucking."

"What?"

"We been fucking everyday for the last week!" Ruby huffed stopped pacing and looked around the hallway as if this was a secret, "We've also been cuddling for the last week."

"Oh this is serious." Emma said.

"No shit the last time I cuddled was with Bookworm." Ruby sighed again and rubbed her face.

"I know. So what's the problem with Janet?"

"She left me for that bitch at the market."

"You mean the one you got in a fight with?"

"Yeah."

"Damn. Okay what exactly did she tell you?"

Ruby grabbed her phone from Emma and opened it. "Well she sent me a text saying we needed to talk then she called me." She showed her a picture of Ruby smiling as a dark skinned woman kissed her face. "We took this yesterday. I was happy Em, I thought I found the one. Then she had to this shit." Ruby huffed again. "That bitch said we had a connection, a 'special' connection that she didn't have with anyone else. Yeah we had a special connection alright it was just her using me while she loved someone else." Ruby's voice cracked.

Emma hugged her and stroked her back. "It'll be okay Rubes. You didn't need her anyway because you're worth way more than that." Ruby shook her head, "You are Rubes. Just because she can't see that doesn't mean it's not true."

Ruby let one tear fall then whispered, "Thank you." She pulled back and sniffed wiping away her tears. "God I must look like a mess."

Emma didn't say anything as the brunette turned to the bathroom continuously wiping her running makeup. Ruby stopped at the door and looked at Emma and gave her a small smile.

Emma returned it and walked back to the movie. She silently crouched down to reach her seat and locked eyes with Regina. Sharing a small smile she sat down and continued watching the movie. Her arm fell asleep by the time the movie ended because Henry decided to use her arm as a pillow again. Ruby came back before the movie ended looking refreshed and new, but Emma saw the sad eyes. She decided not to talk about it and to let Ruby cool off.

While walking back to the car Regina whispered a curse word and glared at her phone. Emma, Henry and herself were bringing up the rear because Emma figured M&M and Ruby needed to talk and M&M was better at helping them heal.

"Something wrong?" Emma asked hearing Regina another cursed word.

Regina glanced up at Emma then down at her son who was holding the blonde's hand as well as hers. "Yes." she answered, "I have a meeting to get to and Henry's babysitter canceled because it's last minute."

"Oh." Emma said then couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. "We can take him."

Regina turned to her with a sharp suspicious eyes, "What?"

Emma coughed under the hard gaze, "Yeah me, Ruby and M&M could take care of him while you do your thing." She added quickly, "If you want to that is."

Regina looked off to the side in thought for a few moments. Emma took this time to look ahead at her roommates to see if everything was alright. Thankfully M&M and Ruby were hugging so that meant M&M calmed Ruby down. She completely missed Regina looking between her and Ruby with a mild hint of jealousy.

Regina cleared her throat, "I would only be gone for a few hours. At the most maybe three, but I plan to leave early."

Emma tried to control her emotions, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes I'll be back around nine." Regina nodded.

"Awesome." Emma basically screamed in her head. Regina will come to her place later and then they would-, "Wait do you know where I-uh-we live?"

"Yes. I've been coming to your apartment a lot these passed few days." Regina said. "I eat lunch with Mary Margret occasionally because we both get lunch off."

Emma swallowed her new jealousy for her bestie, "Oh sweetness." She said as they caught up with the others. "Hey we're babysitting tonight guys."

M&M had a questioning gaze while Ruby almost squealed, "Aw we're going to babysit? Sweetness." her eyes lit up and she kneeled down to get eye level with Henry, "Hey I'm going to show you my secret stash of hot cocoa that I hide from Emma."

"Wait a second you ha-" Emma started.

"So where are you going Regina?" Ruby asked oblivious of the suspicious stare Regina sent her and Emma.

Regina subtly shook her head, "I have a meeting I have to get to in-" She looked down at the phone, "fifteen minutes."

"Oh you better hustle." M&M commented.

"Right." Regina bent down and gave her son a bear hug, which he gladly accepted, "Now Henry what are the rules?" she asked pulling back.

"I can only have sweets after I already had dinner. I ask if I want something and my bedtime is 9 because it's the weekend." He recited back to his mother.

She kissed his forehead then got up, "Thank you." She said to Emma and nodded at Ruby and M&M.

"Anytime." Emma said. Watching Regina's leaving form she sighed quietly. "Alright guys let's go."

* * *

They finished eating dinner, which was cheese stuffed crust pizza, thanks to every child in the apartment. Not Henry though, he was happy with eating just about anything besides nuts, like Emma. Speaking of the blonde, she and her brunette duplicate practically begged for pizza. They later got Henry to join them in the begging and M&M nearly lost it.

She agreed with the pizza and was now cleaning up their mess. It always amazed her how much they were alike. Emma and Ruby were basically the same person and now Henry was added to the mix. Sure he wasn't exactly like Emma, but he was close. They had the same eyes and often made the same faces. Not to mention Henry matched Emma's appetite, not even Ruby can do that. They practically devoured the extra large pizza and had M&M not told them, they probably would've eaten the whole thing. If anyone saw them they would think that Emma was his mother,  _weird_ , she thought.

She chuckled at the conversation she had with Regina over lunch the other day. The older brunette asked something completely bizarre to her.

She was still chuckling when a certain brunette walked in, "Hey M&M." Ruby greeted. "What's so funny?"

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They're getting really competitive over that new game Emma bought." She paused, "Like really competitive, it's scary."

"Oh well, I was just thinking about something Regina said the other day."

"Oh really? What did she say?" Ruby said sitting up on the counter.

"Well she asked me if you and Emma were…" She made hand gestures, "you know?"

"No I don't. What happened?"

"She wanted to know if Emma and you were  _friendly_ with each other."

"Well we are best friends, so we would be friendly."

"No no no. If you and Emma were… more friendly."

"I don't follow."

"Good gods Ruby! Regina wanted to know if you two were having… sex with each other."

Ruby was quiet, blanking staring at M&M with wide eyes. She started chuckling, "oh you're joking!" she laughed. M&M shook her head and Ruby started laughing harder, "Oh my god! This is so perfect." She inclined her head towards the living room, "Emma you gotta come in here!"

"Can it wait? I'm about to win." They heard Emma yell.

"No it can't… " she chuckled, "It's … ah … it's important."

They heard various sounds from the living room then a victorious cry from one child and a defeated whine from the other. "Which one won?" M&M wondered aloud.

Before Ruby could answer, Emma walked in looking both defeated and joyful. "Henry gets a cup of cocoa because he beat me." she said holding a very happy Henry's hand.

"What for?" Ruby said at the same time M&M said "Why?"

"We may have made a bet that whoever won would get cocoa from Ruby's secret stash." Emma ducked her head, "He won."

"You can't make a bet on my stash." Ruby started.

"Alright come on Henry. I'll make you some." M&M said already reaching behind the fridge to take out Ruby's stash.

"Mary Margret." Ruby whined, "That's my stuff." she mumbled.

Emma laughed at Ruby's pouting face, "Why was I called?"

"Oh right this is so perfect." Ruby said.

"I honestly don't see why this is so amusing to you." M&M said after she put the cocoa in the microwave.

"Because if you paid attention at all throughout these past few weeks you would know that Emma has a raging crush on Regina." Ruby said ignoring the groan she heard from Emma.

"No I've never noticed that." M&M said, "I did however see Emma and Lily getting cozy again." She gave Emma a pointed look.

"Hey I'm not getting cozy with Lily okay." Emma said.

"Then explain the three minute talk you had with her in the diner after you 'accidentally' bumped into her?" The microwave dinged and M&M retrieved the cup of cocoa. She raise her hand when Emma opened her mouth to talk, "Also explain why Ruby was cleaning lipstick off your face and fixing your clothes with a annoyed looking Lily behind you two in the store. It didn't help the fact that you don't wear lipstick like that so Ruby shouldn't have to clean it off you  _and_ Lily was making heart eyes at you both times." She gave Henry, who was completely ignoring the conversation and only focusing on the cocoa, the cup and told him to sit down and drink it.

Emma vigorously shook her head, "No no no no, I am not getting cozy with her okay. She just wants to meet up and-"

"Have sex." Ruby finished.

"We didn't even have sex though." Emma said.

"But you want to?" M&M asked.

"Yes." Ruby answered.

"Well I mean… it's a option." Emma mumbled.

"Is that what you two were doing in the store. Trying out options?" M&M said with a disapproving glare.

Emma nodded then shook her head, "No- yes- I- look yes I made out with Lily in the store, but that was just to clear my head. Also I listened to Ruby and that's always a bad idea."

"Hey." Ruby commented.

"What?" M&M cut her off, "Clear you head?"

Emma glanced at Henry who was sitting at the table drinking the cocoa watching them. She had a quick thought, "Henry we're about to use grown up words can you go back in the living room and keep playing the game? I'll come back to play in a sec."

The little boy nodded "Okay." He carefully made his way into the living room.

When she heard the TV start again she turned back to her roommates, "Um she sent me a very persuasive message, I showed Ruby and after some very choice words I realized that I needed to have sex with Lily so I could focus on Regina."

"Pardon?" M&M said.

"Look Lily sent her a dirty pic the first time we hung out with Regina and Emma was already catching feelings for Regina, so I stepped in. I told her that one last casual hookup would do her some good because she hasn't been laid in months. She needed this because Regina wasn't going to give her a chance because they literally just met that day and this is not an old Disney movie." Ruby explained.

"See that's why I went along with it." Emma said pointing at Ruby. "Ruby has good reasoning and Lily was really good in bed." Emma smirked at Ruby's wide grin. "After that day in the store I avoided her questions, then at the diner she said we needed to talk and I just know she wants to get back together."

"Okay then it's simple." M&M said, "Go talk to her actually talk to her don't have sex with her. Tell her you don't want to get back together."

"Yeah like that will work, we all know Lily is very demanding." Emma said.

"And apparently good in the sack." Ruby commented.

"That doesn't matter and that's not the reason I was called in here, was it?" Emma asked trying to get the conversation back on track.

M&M hummed "Oh right so I know how to get Regina to fall for you." Ruby said.

Emma's ear perked up. "How?"

"Okay so according to M&M she thinks that we're," Ruby motions between herself and Emma, "are fucking, probably on a daily basis, and I don't know why." Ignoring the questioning look Emma gave her, she continued, "To get Regina to notice you, all we gotta do is-"

"Tell her the truth?" M&M suggested.

"No we make her jealous." Ruby said with a mischievous gleam.

Emma thought about it for a second. Regina's a grown woman what if it doesn't work? What if Regina thinks she's too childish and doesn't want to be with her? There was a good chance this wouldn't work but Emma had faith in this plan. Against her better judgment though.

Emma nodded "Okay Rubes let's do it."

"And who knows maybe we don't even have to do the plan anyway." Ruby let out a wolfish grin, "Maybe your dream girl already fell for you."

M&M sighed shaking her head in disbelief. "Please don't ruin this for me. Regina is my only adult friend at the moment because my best friends are being children."


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was grateful when the meeting ended, she was looking forward to see her new friends and a certain blonde. Honestly Regina had a little freak out when her regular babysitter canceled on her tonight, but Emma had graciously stepped up to the plate. The blonde was so good with Henry and that's saying something. Henry is a sweet boy and everyone ends up loving him, but normally it takes him more than just a week to like someone. It took her friend Graham 5 months for Henry to be friendly with him and he still wouldn't willingly go anywhere with Graham if she wasn't there.

It was different with the blonde, Henry absolutely loved her. The funny thing is he looks like Emma, and she wasn't jealous at all. Sure they had the same beautiful green eyes and the same infectious smile that made anyone smile back, but Emma wasn't his mother. She remembered the first day they met Henry basically latch himself to Emma and the blonde didn't mind at all.

Okay she might be a little jealous of the blonde and her son, but that didn't matter. What did matter was these conflicting feelings she felt for the immature blonde. She couldn't understand why her heart would beat faster anytime the blonde was around or how it would skip a beat when they touched hands. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Emma, but she can't be for one obvious reason. Ruby. It was pretty clear that Ruby and Emma were a thing, maybe a casual thing, but they still had something going on. The younger women feelings towards one another even if M&M couldn't see it. Why else would they be so secretive, so … close?

She remembered the conversation she had with M&M about the pair.

* * *

 

_"Do you want some tea Regina?" M &M asked. The brunette wasn't paying attention so she tried again. "Regina?" _

_Regina snapped out of her haze "What? Oh I'm sorry, what did you say?"_

_"I asked if you wanted some tea?" M &M asked again._

_"Yes, thank you." Regina said._

_As M &M put on the kettle she asked, "Something on your mind?"_

_Regina pondered quietly before saying, "Yes there is actually."_

_"Oh? What is it?" M &M asked._

_Again she was met with silence as Regina thought about how she would ask this. "You, Emma and Ruby are very close right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are they … ?" She made hand gestures._

_"What?" M &M asked turning around to grab the screeching teapot._

_Regina sighed. "Are they together?"_

_"They're always together." M &M said chuckling, "Those two have been inseparable since we were kids. Well they're still kids, but you get what I mean." she asked. _

_Regina was only about 85 percent sure she knew what M &M said, "Okay." She cleared her throat to hide her disappointment when M&M turned around to fill up her glass. "How long have they been in a relationship?" she asked._

_That made M &M freeze. Unfortunately she froze as she pouring water in Regina's cup, causing the glass to overflow. Regina quickly stood up to make sure the liquid didn't spill on her. Regina helped M&M clean up the mess all the while the younger brunette was wondering if Regina was joking with her. She let out a low, unsure laugh placing Regina's, now full, cup on front of her and set a tea bag in front of her. Regina gave her questioning eyes, she sighed, "You're not joking are you?" Regina just blankly stared at her. "Please tell me you are joking." _

_"No I'm not. Ms. Blanchard are you feeling okay?" Regina asked._

_"I- I just- I" M &M grunted calming herself down. "I'm fine, thanks. I just … No no no they are not … together." M&M finally said._

_"Emma and Ruby?" Regina asked unbelievably._

_"Yes."_

_"They're not together?"_

_M &M almost choked. This was one of the most uncomfortable experience for her just under her father walking in on her and David. "Yes."_

_"But they're intimate?"_

_"Yes- no um they're not" *cough *"intimate." M &M turned red just thinking about her best friends._

_"You're sure?" Regina said raise one perfectly sculpted brow._

_"Positive." M &M nodded. _

_"It's just that they tend to drift to back of the group to talk privately, they seemingly always find a excuse to go explore together and I think Ruby sends Emma dirty text messages during our lunches." Regina said still not believing M &M claims about the oddly charming blonde and her loud counterpart._

_M &M vigorously shook her head her face turning bright red as she still thinks about the girls, "No they are not together. If anything the only reason they're so secret lately is because they are probably up to something." She blushed more when Regina raised both of her eyebrows, "Not like that! I'm saying those two are always planning something that starts with a good idea at the time, but then blows up in their faces." She started rambling when Regina didn't budge, "Like this one time, they brought home a stray cat and a dog to take care of and they didn't realize the dog was actually part bloodhound part wolf. That was a horrible mess to deal with. Thankfully nobody got hurt – well Ruby had to get stitches on her back, but the animals came out unscathed. Or this other time when they tried to get me over my fear of spiders, so they brought home-" _

_"Alright, thank you for the stories M &M." Regina said letting out a chuckle._

_After that Regina let M &M change the subject and they carried on like the previous conversation never happened, but Regina still had a nagging feeling in her gut. She wondered what the duo were actually planning because it seemed like they were more than just friends._

_She needed to get control over her emotions and she needed to over them soon._

* * *

 

She walked up to the apartment that held the strange trio and her son. She let out a breath and knocked on the door, here we go. She was greeted by a messy hair Ruby with a wide grin and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Regina! Good you're here." Ruby said trying to run her fingers, through her hair which, Regina just noticed, had various different colored paint in it.

Before she could greet Ruby properly or ask what happened to the younger girl's hair she was pulled into the apartment. Ruby led her into the living room and her eyes widen. There were paint splattered on the wall and floor. The open paint containers on the coffee table were almost empty and some were tipped over. Over a dozen sheets of paper were on the floor and as Regina looked closely she saw that each sheet had a picture painting on it. On the couch her son and Emma were giggling.

Henry dipped his hand in some blue paint and proceeded to draw on Emma's face. "Okay kid don't make me look dumb." Emma said.

"Okay." Henry said sticking his tongue out in concentration. He pulled back and picked up a hand mirror that was on the coffee table. "I'm done!" He said excitedly handing the mirror to Emma.

"I'm next!" Ruby piped up from next to her.

She took a seat on the other side of Henry, leaving Regina standing on the other side of the room.

Emma leaned over Henry and flicked Ruby's forehead, "Ow! What was that for?" Ruby complained.

Emma pointed to her forehead, "Because my forehead says 'Ruby'" She scoffed at Ruby when she and Henry started giggling like maniacs. "Other than that, this looks good kid." Emma ruffled his hair.

"Okay okay. Now Henry paint me." Ruby said.

Emma whispered something in his ear and smirked when he nodded.

Ruby widen her eyes, "Emma, what did you tell him to do?"

"Nothing." Emma said then stood up to go to the kitchen. She stopped as she locked eyes with Regina, "Oh." she said smiling softly, "Hey Regina. When did you get here?"

Regina managed to get out a small "Hello." before she tried to contain her laughter. Her smile getting bigger by the second, "I just arrived."

The blonde had a bright red 'Ruby' on her forehead and a imperfect creature next to it, which Regina guessed was supposed to be a wolf. Emma cheeks had two blue swans on one side and a green tiara, with what she thought was a sword going through it, on the other side. Her neck was completely covered in a rainbow of colors that made the form of a that she couldn't make out.

"I was headed to the kitchen to get something to drink, you want one?" Emma asked oblivious to the stare Regina gave her or the one Ruby was throwing at her.

Regina noticed the stare the younger brunette was throwing their way and chose not to comment on it. "Yes, thank you." she said and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

 

"Where's Miss Blanchard?" Regina asked as she sat down at the table.

"Who?" Emma said before blinking, "Oh M&M! She went out to get some di- uh" * cough* "um … she went to the store." Emma replied blushing because she almost said ' she went out to get some dick while me and Ruby are looking after you're kid', _Jesus_ , Emma thought. "Um … so what's your poison?" she asked.

"Pardon?" Regina asked. She seemed to be deep in thought.

Emma started rummaging through the fridge, "We have some apple juice, orange juice, tea of a variety of flavors, milk, hot cocoa, water and of course coffee." She shrugged, "Or if you want, we do have some adult juice above the fridge."

"Oh, okay I'll just get some water thank you." Regina replied.

Emma turned around with a full glass of water and saw Regina's eyes lower than she thought, not that she was complaining though. She smirked a little at the thought of Regina staring at her breast, until she heard, "I'm sorry, I'm trying to figure out the flower on your neck. I can't make it out." Regina said.

_Oh_. She mentally kicked herself, of course she wasn't staring at your boobs, God Emma get it together. "Oh it's supposed to be a Lyon."

"A lion?"

"Yeah, a Lyon flower. See?" Emma said outlining the figure with her finger to help Regina see it.

Regina's eyes moved with the finger, and when the finger dipped a little lower to show the stem on her collarbone, her eyes stayed there for a moment.

Emma smirked a little, "Oh I see." Regina said.

"Oh right." Emma said holding out the glass of water to Regina, "For you." When their fingers brushed each others both girls felt a little spark, but didn't comment on it.

"Emma you flipping runt!" Ruby yelled from the living room. Emma snickered as Regina raised one eyebrow and turned to the door as if expecting to see a furious brunette storm in using slightly less vulgar expletives towards the blonde.

"We're trying to get cut down the curse words." Emma said.

All she got was a single nod and a, "Oh."

"Come on let's go back into the living room." Emma said before downing her apple juice.

Regina looked down at her still full glass of water. "Okay." She said setting the cup down and following the blonde back into the living room. She willed her wayward thoughts to disappear.

* * *

 

Henry hopped off the couch and hugged his mother, thankfully he was still clean for the most part. There was dried paint of his arm and fingers, but other than that he was paint-free.

"Hey mom!" He greeted then pulled back, "Come see Ruby!" he pulled Regina and grabbed Emma's hand, pulling her along to.

Ruby was sitting on the couch trying to get the paint off of her face. She was rubbing furiously at her forehead. "Man this shiitake won't come off."

Regina's eyebrows rose as she looked at Ruby, but she said nothing to the brunette as she turned towards them. "Do you like it?" Henry asked. Ruby hesitated before answering and Regina understood why. On Ruby's forehead there was a big, 'Emma Rocks!' in blue letters accompanied by a swan, well Regina thought it was a swan. There was bright red kiss mark on her right cheek that was to big to be Emma's. There was a single paw print on her left cheek, but it was so big it took up much of her cheek. Her neck had a stick figure pack of what she assumed were wolves with a man standing in the middle of the pack.

"I love it Henry." Ruby beamed.

"Thanks! Hey mom can I do you next?" Henry asked his mother.

Regina eyes widen slightly, but before she could comment Ruby felt the need to comment. "Yeah you should get a tattoo Regina. It's really fun right Emma?"

The blonde nodded. "Henry the best. No other four-year old is this good, boy got skills." Emma said.

"You're never find another skillful tattoo artist like Henry at this late hour." Ruby added.

"And with his prices you'd be a fool not to accept." Emma said nodded at Henry to get him to play along.

Henry got the message, "Just one hug for a normal picture. You can add kisses for more tattoos and I take su-gest-shuns." Henry said poking his chest out to look more professional.

Regina noticed all the puppy-dog pouts she was getting from everyone and sighed.

* * *

 

M&M and David walked into the apartment and heard laughing coming from the living room. Staying in the hallway David decided to pull M&M closer by her hips and kiss her neck.

M&M let out a low moan and clutched his shirt, pulling him closer. A child laughing made her eyes fly open and pushed David back, "David stop. Henry's here."

"I thought you said Regina was picking him up at 9?" David asked confused.

M&M looked at the wall clock reading 9:45, "Hmm … he is supposed to be gone by now." she mumbled before heading to the living room.

Her eyes widen as she took in her roommates and Henry laughing on the couch covered with paint. Regina right next to them chuckling along as Emma tickled Henry. She also had paint on her, but didn't seemed upset over it.

Ruby noticed them first, "Hey it's the King and Queen!" she boasted. Emma chuckled at M&M and David's expressions, "We're probably never stop calling you that."

David spoke up, "Then we'll start calling you 'Wolf General' again Ruby and-" he pointed to Emma, "Warrior Princess." he smirked.

Emma ears turned red, "I was never the princess David." she said.

"Yes, you were because remember Ruby got bitten by a dog and was convinced she got wolf powers and you were daddy's little warrior princess!" M&M said clapping excitedly at the memory.

Emma blushed more, "Ha." Ruby downright cackled, "I forgot he called you that!"

"Shut up Ruby." Emma hissed but that only made the brunette laugh harder.

M&M laughed at the blonde's reaction. She saw Regina's confused face and started to explain. "We use to play this game when we younger. David and I were the King and Queen, Ruby was our General who had wolf powers and Emma was the princess."

"I was a warrior." Emma muttered.

David piped up from his new seat on the unoccupied vertical to the younger women, "We all lived next to each other in our neighborhood. Also Ruby basically lived with them as a child when Granny was working late."

"Then these two," Ruby pointed to David and M&M, who now sat next to David, "started dating and won King and Queen for every dance, homecoming and prom, twice. Making the nicknames permanent."

"Mainly because they were the longest couple in school." Emma confirmed.

"Wow." Regina said.

"We were the power couple." David boasted.

"David be modest." M&M reprimanded.

"Fine, but we were basically relationship goals." he commented.

Ruby scrunched up her face, "No you weren't."

"You two were boring in school." Emma added. Her color returned as she started to play with Henry again. "You had no friction." She commented as she poked Henry's ribs to get him to laugh and succeed.

"I can see that." Regina agreed with Emma. "David you never disagree with Mary Margret."

"And if you do disagree with her you end up caving like two seconds later." Ruby said.

"Whatever." David huffed.

"I see Henry's the little tattoo artist isn't he?" M&M said changing subjects.

"Yeah! I can't use real tattoo ink because Ruby said I would mess up her face." Henry said excitedly. "Look I did some on all of them." He pointed to his mother and Emma as if he were especially proud of those pictures. "Do you want some?" He looked at the coffee table and saw empty containers of paint, "I only have red, white, green and black." He said after checking the paint.

"Oh no that's fine Henry." M&M said after nudging her boyfriend when he started to nod. "Thank you though, but it's getting late so I'm probably going to go sleep." She fakes a yawn that sold everyone but Ruby and Emma.

Emma and Ruby share a look before smirking at M&M, who in returned gave them pleading looks. She hasn't had a free night with David in a couple of weeks now and she needed a release.

Thankfully her friends got the hint and decided to help out. "Yeah it is getting late and I've got a class in the morning." Ruby commented aware of the sad look she got from Henry.

"What?" he whined.

"Yeah sorry kiddo." Emma said, "We'll see you again …" Emma said but it sounded more like a question than a statement. Regina gave a small smile to the blonde.

"Yes." Regina said. "We'll meet up for lunch soon." She nodded to Emma but stated to the whole group. "Come on Henry gather your stuff so we can leave." Henry begrudgingly got up.

"I'll help." Emma offered picking up some of Henry's things also.

* * *

 

Emma helped Regina out to her car and Regina pretended not to hear Ruby give Emma a high-five.

"Thank you Emma, but you didn't need to." Regina said when they reached the car. "I could have carried everything." She said implying the sleeping four-year old in Emma arms along with Henry bags.

"It's no big deal." Emma said with a small smile, "I know you could've, but I wanted to help."

Henry stirred and both women stopped moving and unconsciously held their breath. He mumbled something and shifted a little, but stayed asleep. When they were sure he was still sleeping Regina opened the car door and placed his bags in a seat then motioned Emma to place Henry on his seat. The brunette sighed in relief when he didn't wake.

Emma took a good look at the mother and was mesmerized at the sight. The moonlight was shining on Regina perfectly. She had a purple crown on her forehead with an 'Queen Re-Mom' next to it. Her left cheek had an apple and a stick, which Emma guessed was actually a sword going through. Her right cheek had a purple kingdom and a small heart next to it. She had a purple smudge on her chin and on her neck it read in blue 'Prince Henry' next to a swan. It looked pretty good for a four-year old artist,who had to ask how to spell Queen and Prince, but Emma figured that Regina was a goddess in disguised so it didn't matter what kind of paint was her face. She looked gorgeous and it took Emma's breath away.

If she's going to do this, she better do it before she loses her nerve. Emma took a deep breath and silently closed the car door and looked at the mother. "Um Regina I … uh …" Emma started.

"Yes?" Regina said stepping closer to Emma.

"Do you … would you … ugh." Emma said quietly scolding herself for not being able to get the words out. She was usually more smooth than this.

"Yes?" Regina asked again staring into Emma's green eyes. Regina found herself moving closer to Emma.

Emma's breath hitch, she was so close to Regina. Swallowing her nerves down Emma said, "Do you wanna hang sometime?"

Regina looked at her confusedly, "Hang?"

Emma mistaken confusion for rejection and tried to back-track, "Uh … I mean as friends of course unless you don't want the of course." seeing Regina still looking at her with questioning eyes she tried to clarify, "Hang out I mean."

Regina blinked, "Oh." she said trying to masked her disappointment, "Alright, when do you want to 'hang'?" she asked.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, are you free?" Emma asked.

"I'll be free." Regina nodded, "I'll have to find a sitter though."

Emma looked at Regina's lips as she said that and was almost caught. When Regina noticed her staring she played it off, "You have some paint." She pointed to the purple smudge on her chin. "I think Henry smudged you when he drew the crown."

Regina nodded but didn't hear because she was staring at Emma's lips. Shaking her head slightly Regina stepped back and made her way to the car door. Before she got in she easily commented, "You know at first I thought you were asking me out." she smile softly.

Emma gulped. "What would you have said?" she questioned quietly.

Regina missed what she said, "What was that?"

"What was your answer if I did ask you out?" Emma asked finding her voice.

"Oh." Regina made her way into the car rolled down the passenger side window. Finding her courage she voice her answered, "Yes. I would've said yes." She pulled off.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thwack_.

"Ugh." Emma groaned, burying herself deeper into her covers snuggling into the pillow that was thrown at her. She felt something on her foot and weakly tried to shake the offending object off her.

"Emma, wake up." She heard M&M say then felt another tug on her foot.

"You have to be more forceful." She heard Ruby say.

The tugging on Emma's foot stopped and she took that opportunity to retract it and pull it back underneath her covers.

She heard muffled voices by her door and grumbled loudly, "Go away. Me sleeping."

She heard footsteps running towards her and her eyes shot open. A body collided with her, Emma groaned loudly.

"Ruby!" She yelled into her pillow, still trying to sleep even if she had a body on top of her.

"How did you know it was me?" Ruby asked laying on top of her.

"Because M&M isn't as childish as you are." Emma grumbled. She sat up and pushed Ruby off her, "What time is it?" she yawned wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"8:30." M&M supplied sitting at the end of Emma's bed.

Emma groaned again, "You guys are freaks. It's Saturday, why are you up?"

"I have to get to work in like an half hour." Ruby said. "And this nerd over here," She pointed to M&M, "is leaving to go read."

"I'm reading to children." M&M corrected. "It's called being nice to youths Ruby."

Emma and Ruby looked at her blankly. "Are you getting paid?" they asked simultaneously.

"Fifty dollars." M&M immediately said before backtracking. "But it's for the children!"

"Shame, I would've gotten more." Ruby commented.

"Yeah, are you reading to them all day?" Emma said, after receiving a nod she continued, "Oh yeah, I would've milked out a lot more than fifty dollars."

"It's doesn't matter." M&M grumbled crossing her arms. "Besides that's not why we're in here."

"Then why are you here?" Emma asked.

Ruby got out of the bed and pulled the covers off Emma in the process. "What happened last night?"

Emma reached for the covers, "What are you talking about?" M&M pulled the covers off the bed completely, "Oh come on!"

"Last night you were so excited when you came in from helping Regina leave." M&M started.

"Then you took forever in the shower singing some poor godforsaken song that you butchered because you know damn well you can't sing." Ruby added.

"You didn't answer our questions our last night about Regina. So, what happened?" M&M finished.

Emma shrugged, "I sort of asked her out." Giving up on her attempt to take the covers back Emma got up. She stretched and yawned out a comment. "She said yes."

"Really? Dude that's awesome." Ruby said giving a high five which she easily accepted while walking out of her room.

"Wait, you said 'sort of'." M&M said following the other two to the kitchen.

"Oh right, uh … she would've said yes to going out with me, but we're not going on a date." Emma said searching for some orange juice.

"So, basically, she said no to dating you, but yes to you asking her out?" Ruby said. "How does that work? Also, did she give you some half-assed excuse to say no like 'I have Henry to think about' or 'I'm working on myself right and need to focus' or my favorite 'It's not me, it's you'?"

"It's not you, its's me." Emma supplied.

"That's what she said." M&M asked in disbelief.

"No, I was correcting Ruby."

"That's how I use it." Ruby said easily.

"Besides she didn't say no." Emma huffed, "I just chickened out."

"Oh dude, now you got to tell us." Ruby said. M&M nodded agreeing.

"Okay, well because I chickened out I actually asked if she wanted to hang out today. Then I got confused." Emma said sipping her juice. "I mean we were staring into each other's eyes and it was romantic as hell then I got butterflies in my stomach. I do not get butterflies, never have them before, so I started doubting myself."

"Wow." Ruby said.

"I know!" Emma said, "Anyway I started thinking that maybe she didn't feel like I did and I started stumbling through my words. I'm usually smooth when it comes to girls, so I'm at a loss for words, which frustrates the hell out of me. I managed to get out a measly 'you wanna hang out tomorrow?' like I was one of those stupid teens we would laugh at during school."

Ruby chuckled at all the memories of those poor useless boys who couldn't get out the friendzone.

"What happened after that?" M&M asked.

"She paused, like literally paused her movements as if she was taken back. So, I thought that she really did not like me. Then she said that she thought I asked her out. My dumbass didn't take that as a hint and instead asked what she would've said if I did ask her out." Emma smirked into her glass, "She said would've said yes, but-"

"Dude, that's awesome!" Ruby interjected.

"Then she pulled off before I could officially ask her." Emma continued as if Ruby didn't say anything. She smiled at the memory of Regina in the moonlight.

"So where are you taking her?" M&M asked.

"Well maybe the mov-" Emma started.

"If you say 'the movies' I'm going to hurt you Emma. You can't take her the movies this isn't high school." Ruby cut her off.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" Emma said. She placed both of her hands on the table, "I'm open to anything. No idea is a stupid unless idea it's totally stupid, then I'll put you in the corner."

Ruby and M&M eyes lit up, "I've got an idea." M&M said at the same time Ruby said, "I got you."

"It's not a stupid idea." M&M whirred from the corner across the room.

"Yes, it is." Emma insisted. "Volunteer work? Picking up trash off the side of the road? Getting all sweaty from the heat and lugging bag of trash behind you? Seeing Regina all sweaty in shorts-" Emma smiled wide, "Actually that's not a bad image I could picture."

"Can I say my idea now?" Ruby said chewing on an apple wedge.

Emma sighed, "Shoot."

"So, Regina loves apples." Ruby said holding up a wedge as a demonstration, "And she loves her son, who loves you." She said pointing to Emma.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Emma said.

"All you have to is combine those things and it's a perfect date." Ruby said.

"It's not a date." Emma reminded.

"It's not a date yet. Now all you have to do is bake something with them both." Ruby said. "You'll have fun and bond with the boy. Then make your move on the mother."

"No." Emma shook her head. "I'm not using Henry to get with Regina."

"Then what will you do?" M&M asked.

"No clue." Emma picked up her jacket and checked her watch. "Ugh, it's only 9. The diner's not open, is it?"

"It is, it opens at 9 on the weekends." Ruby explained. It was silent for thirty seconds while they waited for it to click for Ruby. When it clicked Ruby gasped, "I'm late!". Ruby scrambled to find some shoes, "Shit Granny's going to kill me."

Emma chuckled and put on her jacket.

"Where are, you going?" M&M asked.

"I need to ask Granny a question about- Ruby those are my shoes!" Emma said following the rushing brunette out the door.

Mary Margret smiled to herself. Those two are ridiculous. Ever since she met them she felt this urge to protect and mother them. She was five when her father adopted four-year-old Emma and they did not get along.

Emma would always sneak off to their neighbor's house for no reason. Well, that's what she thought at first before she found out about Ruby. Ruby was a girl in Emma's class that Emma instantly became friends with because they bonded over neither having a mother. Emma would climb out their shared room window and go meet Ruby at the swing set behind Ruby's house and stay there until Ruby got called in by Granny.

One afternoon M&M followed Emma to the swing set and saw the girls. When she confronted Emma, her sister told her that Ruby needed her as a sister because all she has is her Granny now.

_"I have to protect her." Emma said._

_"I have to protect you." M &M said. "You're my little sister remember?" _

_"Emma, you already have a sister, you don't need me." Ruby said standing up from the swing sniffling._

_"I'm your sister now Ruby, you can't get rid of me." Emma said determinedly._

_"I'll protect you both." M &M said. "If Ruby is your sister then she's mine too." She looked at Ruby, "You not alone anymore." _

_"Promise?" Ruby said with watery eyes._

_M &M held out her pinky finger, "I pinky promise."_

_She waited until the other girls held up their pinkies and connected them so, one was hooked to Emma and the other was hooked to Ruby, while the younger girls hooked their pinkies together. "We'll be sister's forever?" she asked._

_"Forever." Emma agreed nodding her head._

_"Forever." Ruby said._

After that they became inseparable. Through confused sexualities, heartbreaks, boyfriends, girlfriends, or in some cases a boyfriend and girlfriend at the same time and every other emotion there is, they stuck together.

Mary Margret looked at the clock and silently cursed at the time. She would be late to read to the kids.

* * *

 

The day was not working in Regina's favor, not one bit. First, she woke to a loud scream at 3 in the morning by a terrified Henry. He had a nightmare and she stumbled into his room in 3.4 seconds to calm and soothe him. When she got him back to sleep she realized that she was still in the works clothes she neglected to take off because she was exhausted and fell asleep right when her head hit her pillow.

She changed into her pajamas then noticed all the paint she had on her face from earlier that day. A variety of purple crowns and red apples on cheeks. Her forehead had, what she suspected, Henry's attempt at a cursive Queen Re-Mom. He probably forgot how to spell her name and wrote mom instead. What she noticed the most was a swan going down her neck.

_Interesting_.

The shower she took to get the paint off took longer than she expected and she fell asleep in it.

When she got back into the bed she couldn't sleep until 6. That, of course, was when her darling boy decided to crawl into bed with her and poke her until she woke. She managed to get him back to sleep by cuddling him but was rudely awaken when her assistant called to inform her that her 9 o'clock client wanted to move up their meeting to 7. So, with little to no energy she got up, careful not to wake Henry, and got ready. She called her normal go to babysitter, but was met with radio silence, then Kathryn another no so, she called an old friend who chuckled and said she was out of town. Her friend suggested that she could call her daughter, but from what Regina gathered her daughter is basically an immoral, sinful, vile, unpleasant woman and she does not want her son around that.

Politely declining she grumbled and paced for about 30 minutes trying to find a solution to her problem. Her mind kept going to a certain blonde and she remembered her date-no, not date, she reminded herself. Figuring the blonde was probably still sleeping she decided not to call her and looked at her clock which read 7 o'clock. She cursed and tried to call M&M to see if the responsible brunette was up but was interrupted when her assistant called again only to tell her that the appointment she was now late for has been reschedule to next Friday.

Angrily, she climbed back into bed after taking off her clothes, leaving her in her undergarments. Henry wouldn't mind. She got one hour of sleeping before Henry woke her up to ask for chocolate chip pancakes.

She refused to cook anything, so they would get dressed and go to the diner.

* * *

 

Granny looked at her watch and sighed it's now 9:15 and her granddaughter isn't here.

"That girl I swear." Granny muttered wiping down a table.

The door jingled and Granny raise her eyes to see her granddaughter running through the diner, "I'm sorry!" Ruby said peeling off her jacket and running to the back of the diner.

"Mhmm." Granny said wiping down the counter, "Hurry up girl."

Emma entered the diner and headed to Granny where she caught her gaze. Granny sighed when Emma opened her mouth, "No."

Emma huffed, "You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

Granny snorted, "Girl, you have your begging face on which means you want something from me."

Emma opened her mouth to protest but begrudgingly closed it nodding, "Can I use the diner tonight?" Emma asked hopeful.

Granny tensed. "No. The last time I let you and Ruby stay to close the diner was a mess and that kooky girl, Alice, was going on about magic mushrooms."

Emma shook her head, "It won't be like that this time, I swear."

Granny looked at suspiciously. "She's going to eat Regina's forbidden fruit tonight Granny." Ruby supplied coming from the back.

"No, I'm not Ruby. We are just going to hangout." Emma tried to reassure Granny.

"I don't need you having sex with some random girl in here. Take it to your apartment. I am pretty sure with your sister and my granddaughter living there that place is accustomed to it by now." Granny said turning and walking off to tend to some customers.

Emma followed her blushing furiously, "There won't be any sex tonight I promised." Emma pleaded, "We're just going to bake some pies."

Granny looked Emma up and down before filling a cup of coffee, "Since when do you cook?"

"Hey, I know how to cook!" Emma said indignantly ignoring Ruby's roaring laughter behind her, "Well I can follow a recipe."

Granny sighed, "Just who is this girl?"

Ruby skipped by, "Emma's crush."

"I'm not crushing on her." Emma denied.

Ruby walked up to Granny behind the counter and spoke in a low voice. "Emma's got it bad for her. She's smoking hot, smart and has a sarcastic humor, but mainly to M&M." Ruby said, "Oh, and she has a kid."

"Her name is Regina." Emma said in an uncharacteristically low voice.

Granny studied Emma a few moments before pointing a finger at Emma and giving her a hard look, "Any mess you make, you clean. Any mess."

Emma nodded. "Yes. Will do. Thank you, Granny." She said grinning wildly.

Granny barely got out a "You're welcome." Before Emma was out the door. She sighed before stopping Ruby from making her rounds, "What's the verdict."

Ruby shrugged, "Too soon to tell, but I think it's worse than Lily. Good thing is that it seems like Regina likes her too. But I don't think Regina would hurt Emma."

Granny didn't know if she should be happy for the girl or worried.

"Here's hoping she doesn't get hurt." Granny muttered.

* * *

 

Emma took a deep breath and knocked on the front door.

"One second." A voice called out.

"You got this." Emma told herself quietly, "You're not going to do anything to her." The door opened, and Emma was greeted by a grinning Lily in a bathrobe.

"Hey Em." Lily bit her lip. "Come on in."

Emma nodded and went to the living room and sat on the couch. "Lily we need to talk."

"I know we do." Lily said sitting next to her. "I've been trying to talk to you for a while now, but you've always been busy." Lily pouted.

"Yeah, sorry about that I've just been-" Emma started.

"Avoiding me?" Lily said in a hard voice. "Look, Emma I want to tell you something." She re positioned herself on the couch, so Emma got a good look of Lily's cleavage.

Emma sighed. "Actually, I need to tell you something." Trying to keep her eyes off Lily's breast.

"Well, we can always wait to talk while we do something else." Lily said suggestively scooting closer to Emma running her fingers over Emma's thighs.

Emma gulped. _Good God_.

Emma was going to have to end this and end it now. Lily's eyes were full of lust as she moved her hand up closer to her destination, up Emma's thigh.

"Lily, we can't." Emma said pushing Lily's hand off her.

Lily pouted, "Why not? You seemed eager before."

"Because I don't-", Emma tried.

"Look, Emma I want to get back together." Lily said moving in close to Emma again. "We were good, weren't we?"

"Not good enough to stay together." Emma said scooting backwards again until she hit the back of the couch.

Lily opened her bathrobe but kept her breast hidden as she made her way over to Emma, "The past is in the past is Em. Let's just try again."

"Lily we were dysfunctional. There was a reason we broke up." Emma said maintaining eye contact with Lily desperately trying to not to look down.

"This separation we've been going through has done a lot to you and me. I think you're finally ready to commit to me and stop talking to other women." Lily said climbing on Emma's lap seductively running her finger on Emma's neck.

Emma shoved Lily off her lap, "I had no problem staying faithful to you Lily that was you and your paranoia. Besides you're not listening to me!" Emma stood up heated.

"Okay," Lily sighed standing as well, "I was a jealous cunt who decided to make you pay by sleeping with a random guy okay? I admitted it! Can't we just move on?" Lily asked Emma.

"No." Emma said her anger building up. Lily was bringing up old feelings. "I never cheated on you, but you cheated the first chance you got."

Lily huffed, "Yeah, because you're such a saint. You're a slut Emma don't try deny it." She said getting in Emma's face.

"I _was_ a slut, past tense. I gave that up for you." Emma yelled angry tears building up in her eyes. "And you just spit it back in my face."

Lily's face softens, "Emma-"

"Look, I'm happy Lily and I don't want to ruin my happiness by being with you. We weren't good for each other. We brought out the worst in each other and I think it's best we don't do this." Emma said motioning between the two of them.

When Lily didn't respond, Emma sighed and headed to the door. "I've moved on Lily and I think you should do the same." Emma said before closing the door.

* * *

 

Regina was patiently listening to her son babble on about a television show she didn't know while eating his pancake.

"Then Gumball had to walk home from the desert all by himself." Henry said before stuffing his face with a large piece of his pancake.

Regina was about to warn him to slow down or he would choke when he swallowed and let out a loud belch. "Henry!" Regina scolded, "Say excuse me."

"Excuse me." Henry pouted.

"We don't burp Henry." Regina said picking up a napkin and wiping syrup off his face. "You have table manners."

"I'm sorry mommy." Henry said regretfully.

Ruby came over and refilled Regina's coffee, "Did you do that big burp, Henry?" Henry nodded, "That was epic buddy! Give me some!" Ruby said holding her hand up for Henry to slap it.

"Thanks!" Henry said giving Ruby a high five.

Regina sighed then turned her attention to Ruby before the waitress had the chance to leave. "Have you seen Emma, we were supposed to meet up?"

"Not since this morning, sorry." Ruby said regretfully before running when her grandmother called her.

Granny called Ruby to the counter and handed her plates, "These goes to table 7 and table 2 needs to place their order."

"Okay." Ruby chirped before turning to leave.

"Wait." Granny called Ruby back, "Is that the girl Emma was going on about?" Granny pointed to Regina.

"Yep that's Regina." Ruby said. She studied her grandmother's face, "Why?"

Granny scrunched her face trying to get a better look at Regina's face before she beamed.

"That's Henry's girl. Oh, that Regina. She was always a good girl, it's a shame what happened to her father." Granny said to herself.

"What are you talking about Granny?" Ruby questioned.

Granny looked back to her granddaughter then to the food in her arms, "Girl, go give those people their food before it gets cold." She rushed Ruby.

"Oh, right sorry." Ruby said sheepishly before hurrying over to table 7.

Granny grinned then frowned. If Regina is Henry's daughter, that also means she's Cora's daughter. Cora was a horrible person, mean to everyone, she had no ounce of politeness or friendliness, and she was a terrible wife and mother, from what Granny gathered. She was great at business but didn't quite care for people. Henry was different. He was a kind soul and loved everyone, especially his daughter. Granny looked to Regina again and saw her and her son having fun, laughing about something.

"Here's hoping she takes after her father."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story should be around 20 chapters or so. All mistakes are mine and if this feels a bit forced I apologize I am not the great at romance... like at all. But I don't really want this story to be super serious (I'm too childish to write anything like that and not put a dirty joke in it somewhere.)
> 
> As usual I do not Once Upon a Time, but me and the other fans can do better than the actual writers...jk

Emma stormed down the street from Lily's apartment pissed. "Fuck you Lily." She reached the diner and entered fully ready to rant to Ruby when she spotted Regina and Henry sitting at a booth. She grinned and made her way over, her bad mood immediately erased at the sight brunettes.

"Hey Regina." Emma said to the brunette before ruffling Henry's hair, "Hey Henry."

Regina grinned at the blonde and said, "Hi Emma." While Henry let out an enthusiastic, "Hi." Before diving back into his pancake.

"Please, take a seat." Regina motioned to the empty space next to Henry.

"Thanks." Emma said sitting down before popping up again, "Actually I wanted to get a bear claw." She looked down at Regina's almost empty coffee cup, "Do you want one and a refill?"

"Oh, no I already finished my breakfast, but I will take a coffee thank you." Regina said watching as Emma nodded and rushed to the counter.

"Mommy can I play with Emma today?" Henry asked after swallowing his food.

Regina pulled her eyes from the blonde and focused on her son. "I don't know Henry."

Henry pouted, "Why not?"

"Well I was going to play with Emma today." Regina said blushing slightly when she heard what she said. She just knew if the girls were there they would laugh and make it into a euphemism.

Henry's face brightened, "Me too?"

"No." Regina spat. She sighed when Henry's face fell and tried again, "I'm sorry Henry but-" she stopped her sentence when Emma came back to the table.

"Here's your coffee M'Lady." Emma winked handing the coffee over to Regina.

"Why thank you." Regina said accepting the cup smirking.

Their flirty gaze was disturbed when a small voice said, "Can I play with you and Mommy today, Emma?" Henry asked.

Emma looked towards the ceiling and bit her lip, seeming to contemplate it as she retook her spot next to Henry again before saying, "Sure Henry, that's fine."

Henry's face brightened and he fist pumped the air, "Yes, thank you!"

"No problem." Emma grinned when he dove back into his pancake.

Regina slightly frowned, "Emma," she continued when the blonde turned to her, "I thought we had plans."

Emma smiled and was quick to reassure her, "We do and don't worry, he won't mess up anything." She continued when Regina sighed and grabbed her hand ignoring her fast heartbeat. "I'm sorry if you're not okay with it. I can totally see if you're upset I just thought it would be fun if the little man was there." Emma smiled over at Henry before turning back to Regina. "Bonus: you don't have to pay for a babysitter or worry about Ruby and M&M corrupting your kid because he'll be with us."

Regina gave her a little smile, "Okay."

They sat there gazing at each other with soft smiles and hands still intertwined until Henry finished his pancake, "Emma?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Emma responded still looking at Regina.

"Are you going to eat your bear claw?" He asked curiously.

Emma looked at her uneaten and her stomach growled, "Yes, why did you want it Henry?"

Henry scrunched up his face. "No, it looks cold."

Emma poked her bear claw and pouted, it was cold. She then shrugged and started eating it.

Regina watched amused as Henry asked appalled, "You're going eat it cold?"

Emma nodded chewing, "Yes." She swallowed, "I paid good money for that bear claw. It will not go to waste."

"I don't like cold food." Henry said.

"Well sometimes you have to do what you have to do." Emma shrugged and kept eating.

Regina chuckled at the blonde and her son.

"Besides, don't you like cereal? Everyone loves cereal." Emma asked.

"Well yes, but that's different." Henry said wiping some excess syrup from his plate and licking it from his finger getting some syrup on his chin.

"How is that different?" Emma asked.

Regina licked a napkin and started wiping Henry's face as he tried to talk, "Because cereal is supposed to-", Henry moved his head only to be pulled back by Regina, "Mom!" he whined.

Regina smirked, "Well, stop being messy and I'll stop cleaning your face." She finished pulling back.

Emma smiled at the smug brunette and changed the subject. "So about tonight. It'll have to be later." When Regina looked confused she clarified, "Not super late, but like 6. Granny is going to let me close the diner early tonight and I thought we could hang out here?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Granny is going to let you close after last time?"

Emma playfully huffed, "Hey, that totally wasn't my fault and besides there will be a kid with us so it's not like we could do the horizontal tango." Emma eyes got wide when she heard what she said. Regina raised her eyebrow again, "No, not that want to-" both eyebrows shot up and Emma tried to backtrack, "I mean I would-I-I," Emma huffed, "I'm just going to shut up now." Shoving the rest of her bear claw into her mouth, cheeks burning. Regina laughed at the mortified blonde.

Henry looked between his mother and Emma confused, "What's the horizontal tango?"

Regina blanched and Emma giggled.

* * *

"'Home! And this is my room- and you're all here! And I'm not going to leave here ever, ever again, because I love you all! And- Oh, Auntie Em- there's no place like home!' Dorothy said hugging her family." Mary Margret said finishing the story she was reading to the kids. "The End."

A little redhaired girl raised her hand, "My neighbor's name is Dorothy!"

Mary Margret smiled, "That's very nice sweetie." She saw David sneaking into the library trying to be quiet and glanced at the clock. "Alright, why don't all of you go search for a book you want to read?" she asked the kids in a kind voice.

When the kids went off in search of a good book Mary Margret made her way towards David greeting him with a kiss, "Hey." David said pulling away. "How's the reading going?"

Mary Margret beamed, "Great! Oh, David these kids are wonderful. I can't wait until I become a teacher!"

David smile at his girlfriend. Her excitement always managed to put a smile on his face, well anything she did put a smile on his face. "Do you think I could steal you away for lunch?"

"Yes, just hold on for a second." Mary Margret said walking over the librarian to share a few words before meeting her boyfriend again. "Okay, let's go Mr. French said he'll watch the kids."

David smiled, "Great." Putting his arm around Mary Margret and lead her out of the library.

On their way, back from the diner David spotted a flyer and grabbed it, "Hey, the Summer Bash is next week! We're going, right?" he asked eyeing his girlfriend.

"Of course." Mary Margret said looking at the flyer, "As if we would ever miss the Summer Bash." Her eyes lit up, "I hope they have the inflatable water launch pad this year."

David laughed, "Why? You never do it."

Mary Margret pouted, "Well no, not unless I need to. Those things are dangerous. I just want to see people have fun with it."

David put his arms around Mary Margret's waist. "Why would you possibly need to get on the launch pad?"

"Well," Mary Margret said sinking into his embrace, "Someone could go flying and get stuck in a tree, and the only person small enough to land where they land was me. So, I would need to be launched off the launch pad so I could save them."

David kissed her cheek, "Yep, that's my awesome heroic girlfriend." He teased.

"Hey, I could save you."

"I know you could baby." He said kissing her cheek again, turning her face towards him, "And I wouldn't want anyone else saving me but you." He finished before kissing her soundly on the lips.

Mary Margret pulled away. "I love you, David."

"I love you too."

* * *

Ruby looked at the clock on the wall then turned to her friend, "It's almost 6 where is Regina?" before wiping down the table in front of her.

Emma grunted, "She had to run an errand." Picking up the now empty box of napkins she used to restock the containers and setting it by the trash.

"Here's the flour, Emma." Henry said in a strained voice holding a big bag of flour.

Emma looked at the boy and stifled a laugh the bag was almost the same size as him. Henry looked like he was about to tip over so Emma quickly grabbed the bag from him. "Thank you, Henry, but I told you to come get me when you found it so I could pick it up."

Henry puffed out his chest. "I wanted to help."

"Well thanks buddy." Emma replied ruffling his hair.

Henry giggled, "You're welcome."

Ruby took off her apron, "What exactly are you doing tonight Emma?" she said walking past Emma and Henry to get to the back.

"Well I took your idea and decided to go with baking, but not just pies." Emma said setting the bag of floor on the counter.

"I thought you didn't want to go with that plan because of Henry." Ruby yelled from the back.

"Me?"

Emma's eyes fell on Henry's fallen face and widen slightly. "What about me?" Henry asked face scrunching up with confusion.

"Um." Emma said searching her brain for a good response. "I didn't want-"

"You didn't want to play with me?" Henry pouted.

"No buddy, not like that." Emma said kneeling so she was eye level with Henry. "I didn't want to hang out with your mom only because of you. I wanted to be friends with her. I didn't want to use you as an excuse to hang out with her. But I do want to play with you and your mom, so I'm happy everything worked out today." Emma said beaming.

Henry looked up at her curiously, "You didn't want to use me to see mommy?"

"Yes." Emma quietly said not sure where this conversation was going.

"You want to play with me and my mommy?" Henry innocently asked.

Emma heard a chuckle behind her and started to blush, "Oh, she wants to 'play' with your mommy alright." Ruby said laughing harder when she saw Emma's red face.

"Shut up Ruby." Emma hissed.

Henry face brightened, "Emma you can play with my mommy anytime you want."

Ruby let out a loud laugh and Emma managed to get even redder than before.

"Thanks, Henry." Emma muttered.

"Your welcome." Henry said proud he solved Emma's problem.

When Ruby's laughter died down and Emma's face returned to it's original shade when Regina walked into the diner.

Henry's head popped up at the sound of the door opening, "Mommy!" he ran to the door and into her arms, "Emma wants to play with you."

Ruby barked out a laugh and Emma sighed feeling the blush creep up her neck. She risked a peak over at Regina and was met with a raise eyebrow and a playful look in Regina's eyes and looked away closing her eyes, blushing even more.

"Alright, I'm out." Ruby declared when she stopped laughing at Emma.

After a series of goodbyes were thrown Ruby was gone and it was down to Emma, Regina, and Henry.

"So, what are we doing here Emma?" Regina asked the blonde.

"Oh well, I thought we could make goodies." Emma said motioning to the flour on the counter. "We could make a cake, a pie, cake, some cookies, or cupcakes or…" Emma said looking into Regina's eyes, "cake."

"Do you want some to make a cake Emma?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Emma said immediately, "But you guys can make whatever you want. I thought we could have fun with all of it." Emma said walking into the back and reappearing moments later with a variety of pans while Regina took off her jacket.

"So, what do you guys want to make? There's cake mix, pie mix, cupcake mix, cookie mi-" Emma started listing off names.

"I want to make cookies!" Henry excitedly said looking over a variety of colored dyes.

"Alright little man." Emma said chuckling glancing at Regina with a small smile, "And what for the lady?"

Regina let out a teasing smile, "Oh, I think I have a good idea for what I will make. The question is can you keep up?"

Emma smirked, "Are you challenging me Miss Mills?"

"I'd hardly call it challenging when it's rather obvious I'd win." Regina said eyes gleaming.

Emma smirked then bit her lip, "Oh you're so on."

* * *

Sometimes people make mistakes, is it really their fault? Probably, but Emma denies that. The first food fight was not her fault okay? Henry needed help stirring his batter and Emma suggested using the powered mixer. Unfortunately, that idea back fired because when Emma flipped the switch Regina, who was trying to stop them, got sprayed with the batter.

Emma prayed to any god who was listening and started kicking herself mentally. She had forgotten to secure it before Henry put it on the highest possible setting. Regina froze for a century it seemed before she sent Emma and Henry an over friendly smile. Emma was preoccupied by the numerous apologizes she was still throwing at Regina and a guilt that she ruined the night, that didn't notice Regina moving until it was too late. Regina dumped her hand in the batter and started flinging it at the blonde and kid. That started the first food fight, not Emma, technically.

The second surely the hell wasn't Emma fault. While Emma and Regina were sending each other playful banter about winning their competition Henry was climbing the counter behind Emma reaching for a bag of candy corn. He knocked over a spoon and use his upper strength to get on top of the counter. Doing so, he unknowingly used a piping bag of icing to help hoist himself up, so when Emma bent down to pick up the spoon she was shot in the face with green icing. Emma used her hand to wipe some icing off her face then rubbed that hand on Henry's laughing face. Regina started laughing and Emma almost got lost in that melodic sound, almost.

Now they were staring at their finished products and Emma pouted, even Henry's cookies were better than her cake. Henry made monster cookies with candy corn horns and marshmallow eyes, Regina made a S'mores pie that was gold medal worthy and Emma… well Emma tried to make a watermelon cake. Her cake deflated in the oven, the pink icing was runny, the green icing wasn't as clean as the picture and most of the chocolate chips Emma used as seeds slid into the dent in the middle of the cake from where it deflated.

Emma looked between the picture of the perfect watermelon cake in the recipe book and her failure. "Well it looks like you won Regina."

Regina smirked, "Well obviously," She looked at Emma's cake, "But your… creation is a close second."

Emma snorted, "Flattery will get you anywhere with me.", she joked, "Don't make me laugh mine is terrible."

"No, it-"

"You can't even tell what it is can you?" Emma asked brow rising.

"It's obviously a… it's a…" Regina trail off thinking.

Henry looked at Emma's cake while chomping on a cookie and scrunched up his face, "What's that? It looks like when I scraped my knee on the ground and Mommy put a green band-aid on it."

Emma groaned, "It's a watermelon."

Both mother and son stared at the atrocious cake for a few moments before Henry said incredulously, "What? No, it's not."

"Yes, it is." Emma pointed to her cake, "It's cut in half see? That's the outside and this is the inside of the watermelon with chocolate chip seeds." Emma pouted.

Regina chuckled at Emma's pout. "Well I'm sure it tastes good."

Emma brightened a bit, "Yeah maybe you're right."

"I'm always right dear." Regina said grabbing some plates and forks while Emma started cutting out slices.

Henry eyed his slice of cake with suspicion, "Does this taste good?"

Emma placed her hand on Regina's forearm to stop Regina from taking a bite. Who better for a taste-tester than a five-year-old who didn't have filter? "Just try it kid."

Henry shrugged then took a bite. Both women held their breath when Henry's eyes got big. He finished chewing and swallowed, "That's really good Emma! Now anytime I scraped my knee I'll think of cake!" He said diving back into his cake.

Emma sighed and Regina laughed.

* * *

Emma loved seeing this side Regina.

This playful, carefree side of Regina.

She and Emma were having flirty banter when the trio started cleaning up. As it got later Henry fell asleep at around 9:30 having not been used to staying up that late.

"Are you going to the Summer Bash next week?" Emma asked scooping Henry up in her arms while Regina turned off the lights.

"I'm not sure." Regina said making her way outside.

"Why not?" Emma asked quietly so she wouldn't wake Henry.

"It's not really my scene." Regina said, "I'm not sure I'll be that welcome."

"Who wouldn't want you there?" Emma said immediately getting upset at the prospect of people disliking Regina.

"My family is known a certain reputation." Regina said casting her eyes down.

"Well you said your father was a great person, so that's a good reputation." Emma said trying to cheer the brunette up.

Regina took a deep breath and hesitated before saying, "My father was a great person, my mother was not."

Emma noticed the hesitation and the mood change. The last thing she wanted was to upset the brunette, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Regina nodded gratefully, "But can I say one thing?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded again, "Fuck them."

"What?" Regina asked bewildered.

Emma shifted Henry in her arms more comfortably and continued, "Whoever thinks badly of you because of your mother's reputation and doesn't actually make any effort to get to know you, the real you, doesn't deserve your time. Everything about you is wonderful and your mother should not be the reason why no one wants to see this beautiful side of you. Regina, you are so kind and super smart and a sarcastic asshole," Emma chuckled when Regina rolled her eyes, "and you're beautiful." Emma said with a softness in her eyes. Emma looked down at Regina's lips and back up to her eyes, "So beautiful." She repeated.

They stood staring at each other as the world faded away around them. Emma couldn't think about anything other than Regina. Regina's eyes, Regina's lips, Regina's personality, Regina's everything. Emma tried to memorize every detail of Regina's face from the color of her eyes to the scar above her lip. Emma wondered what it would feel like to kiss those lips.

Regina apparently had the same idea because she started leaning in. Emma closed her eyes and started leaning in to meet Regina in the mid-

Henry thrashed in his sleep and kneed Emma in the stomach. "Ow." Emma said pulling back trying to rub the sore spot whilst holding Henry.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Regina said moving to grab Henry but the blonde shook her head.

"Nah, it's fine."  _Besides him being a cockblock._  Emma bitterly thought.

"We should get going." Regina said walking towards her car.

Emma followed before stopping at a lamppost to read the flyer stapled to it. She managed to snag the flyer and put it in her pocket without jostling Henry too much and made her way over to Regina's car.

With Henry buckled in the backseat Regina drove Emma to her apartment.

"Thanks Regina, but I could've walked home." Emma said laughing a little.

"Well, I insisted and I didn't want you walking home alone at night." Regina said putting the car in park.

"I can take care of myself." Emma countered

"I know you can." Regina with a small smile. "I had fun tonight."

Emma smiled, "Me too. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"I would like that." Regina replied.

Emma pulled the flyer from her pocket, "Will I see you there?" Regina took the paper and eyed it. "It just- I really would like to see you there, but you don't have to. I don't want to pressure you to do anything you don't want to do. It would just brighten my day and I'm sure you'd have fun if we got toget-" Emma cut herself off blushing, "I'm rambling, I'm sorry."

Regina smiled at the babbling blonde, "I'll think about it."

"You will?" Emma asked her cheeks turning back to normal color.

Regina nodded, "I look forward to seeing you again Miss Swan." She husked before leaning in and kissing the area between Emma's cheek and lips. "But maybe next time without Henry?"

Emma's brain turned into mush, but she managed to ask, "How about an actual date then?"

Regina nodded, "I would like that."

Emma smiled so wide her cheeks hurt but she didn't care, "I would- yes- okay- sounds like- sounds like a plan. Um… goodnight Regina." Emma felt like a pile of energy right now. She was so excited she didn't even get embarrassed at her stumbling over her words.

Regina chuckled at the excited blonde, "Goodnight Emma."

"Have a pleasant night." Emma said before exiting the car. She made it past the door when her words caught up to her. "Have a pleasant night? What the actual fuck was that and why did I stumbled over my words like that?" Emma rubbed her forehead and leaned against the door, "What's wrong with me?"

"You shouldn't talk to yourself Em." Ruby said from the kitchen.

Emma jumped then regarded her roommate, who was sitting on the counter with a glass of water in a large t-shirt, "Well shit, you shouldn't be sitting in the dark anyway and are you wearing underwear?"

Ruby smirked, "Em it's me you're talking to, I never wear underwear and beside I need to re-hydrate, she wore me out."

"Who wore you out?"

"Mulan." Ruby said downing her glass. "How was your date?"

"It went really well actually. I asked her out for a date." Emma sighed dreamily.

"That's great! Wait did you actually ask her out for a date or did you chicken out again?" Ruby said.

"I actually asked her out." Emma rolled her eyes, "She might come to the Summer Bash next week so I'll asked details then."

"Okay just don't chicken out again or I'll have M&M make you legally change your name to Emma Chicken."

"That was lame." Emma said.

"Well I'm post-coital I'm not really thinking about anything besides Mulan abs." Ruby stretched and let out a satisfied grin, "You know she has spine tattoo, right?"

"Damn." Emma said picturing it.

"Yep." Ruby said hopping off the counter, "I'm going to start round…" She counted on her fingers, "...4. Goodnight Em." She threw over her shoulder as she left.

"Night Rubes." Emma said. She wondered if Regina had a tattoo.  _Oh fuck, what if she did have a tattoo?_ Emma groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hurry up, Ruby." Emma yelled from downstairs.

"Hold on, damn." Ruby yelled back. She was currently upstairs in her room trying on clothes for the Summer Bash.

"Just put on some shorts and a bikini top and let's leave." Emma said walking upstairs to Ruby's room. "What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Emma asked.

Ruby was currently wearing black high-waisted shorts with stylist holes just under the pockets, a red crop top and white converse. Emma could tell her burgundy bikini was underneath because the straps of the top were peeking out from her shirt.

Ruby clipped on her mother's necklace and turned to Emma, "I'm missing something."

"You're not missing anything." Emma said.

"I am missing something." Ruby said turning to the mirror again.

"What are you missing?" Emma asked, the brunette seemed fine to her.

"I don't know."

"Then you're not missing anything."

"That's easy for you to say." Ruby looked at Emma, "You're not missing anything." Emma was wearing plain black high waisted shorts, a white crop top, black converse, and a black and white flannel around her waist. "Are you wearing that navy-blue bikini with the white trim under that?"

"Uh… yes. Why?" Emma said confused.

"Yeah, you are not missing anything." Ruby said contemplating.

"Uh Rubes? Are you okay? You seem weird." Emma asked.

"I don't know." Ruby sighed, "I just feel like I have to be extra sexy today."

"Why?" Emma asked confused, "Wait, are you meeting someone?" Emma grinned.

Ruby pouted, "No."

"Oh, well that's sucks."

"What sucks more is that I'm missing something."

Emma groaned, "No you're not Rubes."

"Yes, I am, something needs to go into my hair." Ruby said absentmindedly before brightening. "I know what I need!"

"Which is?" Emma questioned.

Ruby started rummaging through her drawers before pulling out a red flower crown. "This!" She started fixing her hair before placing the crown on her head.

"Are you ready now?" Emma asked exasperated.

"Wait." Ruby pulled out her phone and started taking selfies, "Come on, Em." Emma sighed but joined the selfies.

After the last one Ruby started downstairs, "Hurry up, Em we should have been there by now."

Emma grumbled.

* * *

"Do you see them, Mom?" Henry asked for the tenth time. Regina suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She loved her son, she really did.

She pushed her sunglasses up and scanned the crowd for a certain blonde. "I don't see them yet, Henry."

"Hi Regina!" an overly-cheerful voice called from behind her. Regina inwardly groaned. Did she have to be so cheery every time they saw each other? She turned and greeted Mary Margret and David with a smile. "Hello Mary Margret, David, how are you?" she tried to subtly look over their shoulders for Emma.

"I'm good and I love your bathing suit." Mary Margret said pleasantly.

"Well, thank you." Regina looked at Mary Margret's flowery sundress and inwardly cringed. The dress looked like a mutilated rose garden. She would not be caught dead in that dress, but it worked for the younger woman so…, "I like your dress."

"Thanks!" Mary Margret said cheerfully.

"Are you enjoying the Summer Bash?" David asked before sitting in the lounge chair next to Regina's and pulling Mary Margret down with him.

_That's funny,_ Regina thought,  _I don't remember saying they could sit here._  She inwardly groaned again. Regina looked around them and thought about the nasty looks she got from some of the older occupants of this party when she and her son walked in this afternoon. She frowned then plastered a fake smile on, "Yes, I am enjoying myself. Are you?" She asked politely.

"Oh, I'm loving it!" David said excitedly.

"Where is Emma and Ruby?" Henry asked not really caring for pleasantries.

"Oh, I'm sure they're on their way now Henry." Mary Margret said, "They were still getting ready when we left."

Regina nodded and Mary Margret started babbling about something she could not care less about, but since her parents raised her to be polite she entertained the younger woman.

"Hey, there's Emma!" Henry said before bouncing off his mother's lap and running over to the blonde.

"Henry!" Regina yelled after him before getting up to following him.

"Emma!" Henry yelled.

* * *

Emma and Ruby just made it to the pier and bought their tickets before the heard a little loud voice.

"Emma!" Henry yelled before collided with the blonde's legs.

Emma smiled wide and caressed the boy's hair, "Hey Henry."

"Hi Emma." He replied happily before hiding behind her legs and addressing Ruby. "Hi Ruby." He said shyly.

"Hi Henry." Ruby said grinning.

Regina made it to them and Emma stopped breathing. Regina was wearing a dark purple one-piece bathing suit and cardigan and looked absolutely stunning.

"Hey Regina." Ruby said pinching the small of Emma's back to get the blonde to focus.

Emma snapped out of it and picked her jaw up off the floor, "Hey Regina. You look gorgeous." She blurted out before clamping her mouth shut and closing her eyes.  _Come on Emma, you're better than this._

Ruby snickered and held her hand out for Henry. "Hey Henry, do you want some ice cream?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Henry said excitedly detaching himself from Emma's legs.

Regina looked at her son, "Not too much Henry. Don't ruin your dinner." She turned to Ruby, "Make sure he doesn't ruin his dinner by eating too much ice cream."

Ruby saluted, "Yes ma'am. I got you Regina." Before grabbing a shy Henry's hand. Henry looked up at her like she was the stars and moon, "I'll make sure nothing happens to your son. You ready Henry?" he nodded and Ruby left with Henry.

"Hi Emma. I like your…" Regina trailed off staring into Emma's eyes.

Emma blushed before smirking, "You like my outfit?" Emma suggested smirking wider when Regina blinked.

"Yes." Regina stated calmly, determined to not blush at her embarrassment even if her neck was heating up.

Emma snickered at the brunette, "Where are you guy's sitting?"

Regina pointed over her shoulder, "We're seated over there, let's go."

Emma nodded and fell into step beside Regina, "You know one of these days I'm going to make you blush." Emma said cheekily.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Emma nodded, "Yes."

"Want to make a wager on that?" Regina asked.

"Loser has to pay for our next date?" Emma asked.

"Sounds fair."

"Okay, I bet that I could make you blush before we get to ours seat."

Regina thought about it for a second before agreeing, "Deal."

"You want to know what I'm thinking about right now?" Emma asked trying to throw Regina off.

"What's that, dear?" Regina said trying to not make eye contact with Emma. The blonde looked at her hungrily when they saw each other earlier. And if she saw that look again she would probably lose.

Emma bit her lip and turned in front of Regina and started backwards walking. "I'm thinking about pulling that bathing suit off with my teeth…" she got closer in Regina's space, "bending you over that table…" she looked at Regina hungrily and pointed to an empty table over her shoulder, " …and taking you until your legs feel like jelly." Emma said in a low sultry voice, she licked her lips.

Regina stopped walking and felt her cheeks heat up while thinking about what the blonde just said. She started picturing it and took a deep breath.

Emma leaned in close to Regina when the brunette stopped walking, "Hey Regina?"

"Hmm." Regina said getting lost in the blonde's voice.

Emma got close to Regina's ear and smirked when she saw the woman shudder, "You're blushing."

Regina pushed the blonde back, "No, I'm not!" she said incredulously.

Emma cackled and poked Regina's cheek, "Yes you are." She grabbed Regina's hand, "But it's totally fine. I think it's cute." She whispered endearingly.

Regina grumbled and started pulling the blonde towards the table, "Come on, the chairs are this way. Ms. Blanchard is already there."

Emma laughed and followed Regina.  _Looks like I'm not paying for the next date._

* * *

Ruby and Henry reached the front of the line at the ice cream stand.

"Okay, what kind of ice cream do you want, Henry?" Ruby asked the little boy.

Henry stared at the menu with a wide grin, "Can I have all of it?"

Ruby chuckled, "No, but I can get you a cone. That sounds good?" Her wallet could not handle buying all that ice cream.

"Yeah okay." Henry scrunched his face thinking, "Um… can I have chocolate chip cookie dough?"

Ruby looked at the vendor who nodded, "Yes you can." She answered Henry. "Can I have a chocolate chip cookie dough cone and a mint chocolate chip cone?"

The vendor nodded again and Ruby paid before turning around to look at the surroundings. The city went all out with the festivities this year, Ruby would have to give them that.

She noticed a beautiful photographer who had long curly brunette hair. She was wearing a denim jacket, white t-shirt, and teal high waisted shorts. She had a teal watch and flip flops. Ruby couldn't see her face from where she was standing, but she bet it was just as gorgeous as this girl's body. The girl had powerful looking legs and strong arms that Ruby wanted to be wrapped in.

"Ruby." Henry called.

"Huh." Ruby responded while looking at the photographer.

"The ice cream's ready." Henry said poking her leg.

"What?" Ruby said before looking at Henry then the vendor who was waiting patiently. "Oh, sorry. Thank you." Ruby grabbed the ice cream and handed one to Henry before grabbing his hand and leading him to the photographer. She was going to talk to this girl.

"Ruby where are we going?" Henry said licking his cone.

"Just a minute, Henry." Ruby said distracted walking up to the photographer. "Hi, excuse me?" The woman turned from the view she was photographing and regarded Ruby and Henry.

"Yes?" She said.

Ruby almost swooned, this girl has the brightest green eyes and the sunlight around made her look like an angel. The girl raised an eyebrow and Ruby realized she hadn't said anything.

Ruby thrust her hand out for the girl to shake, "Hey, I'm Ruby." Ruby said then frowned when the girl didn't shake her offered hand. Then she remembered her ice cream, "Oops, wait a minute-" she let go of Henry's hand and tried again. "Hey, I'm Ruby."

"So, I gathered." The girl chuckled and shook Ruby's hand, "Dorothy." Her voice was smooth and rich and her laugh was beautiful.

Ruby made mental note to keep making Dorothy laugh.  _Damn,_ Ruby thought,  _I could stare at her eyes all day._  Ruby shook her head this heat must be getting to her. There's no way she would think that about-

"Ruby, are you going to eat your ice cream." Henry asked having already finished his.

Dorothy looked to Henry and smiled, "And what's this handsome boy's name?"

Ruby beamed, "This is Henry." She put a hand on his shoulder, "Henry say hi to Dorothy."

"Hello." Henry shyly said.

"So, uh nice camera." Ruby said focusing the attention back on her.

"Thanks." Dorothy said before looking Ruby up and down as if she was figuring out what she wanted to compliment Ruby about. Her eyes fell on Ruby's legs and it took a moment to bring her attention back to Ruby's face. "I like your flower crown."

"Thank you." Ruby smirked, "Are you shooting anything in particular or just enjoying the view?" Ruby asked with a flirty smirk, "Not that I mind your staring." She winked.

Dorothy looked unimpressed, "Is that your way of flirting with me?"

Ruby faltered,  _well, this is new._

"Just making conversation." Ruby lied.

Dorothy considered Ruby for a moment before saying, "I have to take a few pictures for the company I work for. Though most of these shots are for myself." Dorothy answered before turning back the view of the harbor.

"That's pretty cool." Ruby commented. She was running out of things to talk about. Usually if she started flirting with a girl they would immediately flirt back. That's how it works, but Dorothy didn't seem interested in flirting. Dorothy did stare at Ruby's legs though, so maybe it was more of a touchy feely way to flirt.

"Can I look at some of your pictures?" Ruby asked, "If you don't mind that is." Planning to get close to Dorothy and see if she was interested in her or not.

Dorothy glanced at Ruby, "I don't really show my work until it's finished." She faced the harbor again and started taking shots.

"Okay." Ruby said a bit disappointed. There goes another plan. Maybe Ruby did read this wrong.

"If I see you again I'll consider it." Dorothy said positioning her camera so she could take another picture.

Ruby ignored the flutter in the chest at the prospect of seeing Dorothy again, "Really?"

Dorothy hummed.

"Well, what's your number? I can text you and then we can meet up."

Dorothy turned toward Ruby again, "Your ice cream melted."

Ruby looked down at her ice cream that was completely melted and covering her hand, "Well shit."

"You're not supposed to say bad words." Henry said.

Ruby eyes widened, "I forgot he was here." She muttered to herself turning to him. "Sorry buddy."

"Can we go back now? I want to see Emma." Henry asked politely. Ruby looked back to Dorothy who was focusing on her camera more than she and Henry.

"Um…yeah let's go." Ruby grinned at Henry. "We'll see you later Dorothy."

"Goodbye Ruby and Henry." Dorothy said briefly glancing at them again before returning to her work.

Ruby looked at her for a few moments, trying to memorize this gorgeous woman. If it wasn't for Henry tugging on her hand she would have stayed there and tried to talk to Dorothy again.

As she was walking away she threw the soupy ice cream cone in a nearby trash can and looked back to Dorothy at the same time Dorothy looked at her. They made eye contact and Ruby felt a little tickle in her stomach. Even from this distance Ruby could make out the bright green of Dorothy's eyes. Dorothy sent her a soft smile and Ruby blew out a breath she didn't know she was hiding.

Dorothy started taking pictures again and Ruby was dragged away, by an impatient Henry.

When they reached the others, Ruby eyes widened, "Ah dammit. I didn't get her number."

* * *

"They're not canon." Mary Margret said.

"The canon couple sucks." Emma said matter-of-factly.

"You just want everyone to be gay." David responded.

"Well you're right about that, but you are also missing an important detail." Ruby started.

"What's that?" David asked.

"With the amount of time they spend giving each other heart eyes, comforting each other, supporting each other, eye fucking each other, being ready to die for each other and willing to do anything for each other, you can't just expect us not to think they're in love." Ruby pointed out.

"Exactly. Also, they have more chemistry than the canon ship." Emma added. Henry raised his hand and waited to get called on. Emma noticed, "What's up, little man?"

"What does heart eyes mean?" Henry asked.

"Heart eyes is when someone would look at a person with a fondness, or you would be able to tell if they like liked the person they were looking at." Regina answered.

Emma wasn't sure if Henry knew what any of that meant and judging by Ruby's confused face, she didn't get it either.

A few moments later Henry said, "Oh, like how Ruby was staring at Dorothy?"

Ruby's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, "N-no."

"Who's Dorothy?" Mary Margret asked.

"Yeah, who's Dorothy, Rubes?" Emma teased.

"No one." Ruby said quickly.

"Then why are you blushing?" Regina joined.

"I'm not blushing!" Ruby felt her face and sighed. Her face was hot.

"Dorothy's a lady with a cool camera. She's really pretty, not as pretty as Ruby." Henry added ducking his head.

"Aw, thanks little man, but she's gorgeous." Ruby said with a stupid grin.

"How long have you known this Dorothy?" Mary Margret said enthusiastically.

"I just met her today." Ruby said fiddling with her necklace.

"And you are already in love! Congrats." David teased snickering when Ruby glared at him.

"No, I am not. We met today and I'm probably never going to see her again. And like I said before, life is not a Disney movie." Ruby huffed, "I didn't even get her number."

Emma snorted, "That's a first."

Ruby blinked at the blonde confused, "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or just stating a fact."

"Now why would I be sarcastic?" Emma said sarcastically. "I would never."

"Oh…" Ruby started shrugging off Emma sarcasm, "Okay well-"

"So, did you trim your nails yet?" Emma said with a straight face. "This seems pretty serious."

"What?"

"Did you two get a big U-Haul yet?" Regina added with a poker face.

"How about a cat? Did you two get a cat yet?" M&M said trying to keep face.

"I don-" Ruby tried.

"When's the wedding?" David added.

"Oh, come on!" Ruby huffed.

"Are you going to show her your collection of snapbacks?" Emma teased.

"Or how many flannels do you have?" Mary Margret said chuckling.

"Emma has more than me!" Ruby mumbled still blushing. "And come on guys stop teasing me."

"Alright, alright we'll stop teasing you." Emma said glancing at Regina and smirking.

After a minute of Ruby glaring and no one speaking she sighed. "Finally."

Regina put her sunglasses back on and reclined in her seat, saying, "Perhaps you could show her your DVD collection of the L-Word."

Emma snorted before laughing loudly and was soon joined by everyone there. They continued laughing when Ruby whined, "You guys are the worst."

"We love you too, Ruby." Mary Margret said to a mortified Ruby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll be honest guys, I have lost sight of this story. That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing it, but it will be a long while before I figure out what I want to do with it. I'm probably going to get a few fics up and running before finishing Some Chances. That being said I had this chapter saved to laptop forever and just forgot to post it.
> 
> So enjoy :)

"I hope I get a cool gun!" Henry squealed squeezing Emma's hand.

Emma and Henry were walking towards the stand that gave out water guns. The annual summer bash is known for having a big water gun fight/capture the flag competition at the end. Usually, there are teams fighting and trying to capture the others' flags, but after a while, people end up spraying each other for shits and grins.  _And wet t-shirts_ , Emma thought,  _Oh Regina in a wet t-shirt._

Before her thoughts turned too dirty Emma shook her head. She is walking with a four-year-old boy who idolized her, she should not be thinking about his gorgeous mother with a wet t-shirt on.  _Dammit_ , Emma thought.

Ruby and Regina went to get wristbands for everyone to participate in the water fight. M&M and David snuck off to do an activity together and Emma and Henry oversaw the water guns. In hindsight, this was not a good plan. One adult and one child were supposed to hold six water guns while two adults are getting tickets and the other two are probably getting it on.

"What kind do you want, Emma?" Henry asked excitedly. He was basically bouncing with excitement and Emma beamed.

"I want a big gun, so I'll have more power," Emma said and watched his eyes light up.

"I want more power! Can I have more power?" Henry asked brightly squeezing her hand.

"Yes, you can." Emma smiled down at him.

"I want to spray everyone! Except for Ruby." Henry said as an afterthought.

"Oh, do you have a crush on Ruby?" Emma teased tickling Henry lightly.

"No." Henry laughed, "Stop it, Emma!" Henry laughed then slapped his knee like an old man when he told a joke. Emma burst out laughing. She can't with this kid, he's too adorable.

* * *

Regina sighed when Ruby glanced at her. That was the fifth time the younger woman looked at her since they left the others. "Is there something you want Miss Lucas?"

Ruby bristled, "We're friends, right? You can call me Ruby or you know Rubes, but definitely not Miss Lucas." Ruby smirked a little when Regina sighed again, "I think I have you figured out Miss Mills"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Ruby nodded and move with the line they were in, "I figured you out." She tapped her temple, "You're smart and beautiful and polite which are the perfect combinations to have and make numerous adult friends. You know like mature friends besides the gang." Ruby shrugged, "But you don't have many mature friends, and I wondered why that was. Well, it's because you're guarded. Something happened in your past that made you guarded. At first, I thought 'maybe she was just born that way' like some people are, but the way Granny talked about your father made me think." Ruby paused when Regina tensed, "I'm not trying to be disrespectful or make you uncomfortable I swear."

"Don't talk about my father." Regina spat out with a cold voice, "Please."

"Noted." Ruby raised her hands, "But with Emma it's different." Ruby smiled, "I don't know how she did it, but she got you out of your shell somewhat. The same girl who can barely get out of the bed and will half-ass just about anything managed to tear down your walls. Or some of them at least." Ruby searched Regina's eyes.

"I am guarded. I don't trust people and I never will." Regina looked at Ruby icily, "Nothing will change that."

Ruby shuddered under Regina's gaze. "I'm not saying trust people. Hell, half the time I'm not trustworthy." Ruby muttered before backtracking, "I mean I am trustworthy to people I care about obviously." Ruby sighed and looked off to the side spotting Dorothy instantly. It looked like the curly haired brunette was in an intense argument with someone she was on the phone with. Ruby slumped her shoulders, "Why are you so hot?" she muttered aloud, "With your hair and your cold exterior and those legs. Gods those legs are just-"

"Why thank you, Ruby. It's always good to feel admired." Regina said drawing Ruby out of her trance.

"What? I wasn't…I…uh," Ruby pouted, "You're making fun of me."

"Yes, I am," Regina said moving up with the line.

Ruby grumbled, "Look I don't want to upset you I promise. What I was trying to say was that I like you. I think Em can be good for you and I know you are good for her. She needs someone who will make her think and wind down. Look Emma has a wild side, I should know cause I'm right there with her, but she's been hurt before. When she got hurt she thought it was because of the life she was living, so she's trying to stop but she needs help. Deleting all your booty calls from your phone is a good start, but there needs to be more. She needs to know that you're in this a hundred percent. Ever since she met you she hasn't even looked at anyone else." Ruby stated proudly, "Well, except Lily." Regina opened her mouth, "But that was for closure, she told me, she told that bitch off-"

Regina held up her hand, "Look, I appreciate you trying to speak on Emma's behalf, but I think Emma should be the one telling me about her life."

Ruby deflated a little, "But I had this whole thing planned out."

Regina snorted, "It seemed like you lost what you were trying to accomplish during your speech."

"It was something." Ruby muttered, "I was headed to something really profound, trust me."

Regina smirked, "Sure you were."

* * *

Do you think Emma and Regina will end up dating?" Mary Margret asked fixing her dress.

"They're not already dating?" David asked fixing his trunks. He grunted, "I thought they were."

"Well, Emma never said they were so I just assumed they were just hanging out with each other." Mary Margret continued. Emma never confirmed if they were or not.

"Well, they probably are and just hasn't told anyone yet." David shrugged and held his hand out for Mary Margret to take. "Come on we should head back or we'll miss the fight."

Mary Margret sighed, "I don't want to fight. I will never see the appeal in spraying people with water for fun."

"You're not having fun?" David asked confused.

"Yes, I'm having fun. I had a lot of fun on the launch pad, but guns just aren't my thing." Mary Margret said.

David shrugged, "Oh, then will you be my cheerleader?" he asked trying to sound innocent but his eyes were dark with lust.

Mary Margret put one hand on his face and smiled, "I already am." She put her other hand on his chest and slightly pushed back, "I'm not right now though."

"Come on, who's going to cheer me on if my own heart won't?" David asked grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"That's very sweet David and I almost swooned, but you and I both know you were having…um…different thoughts." Mary Margret said stepping back. "Now go shoot some kids, but make it a fair fight. They're only kids." She pointed a finger at his chest. "Actually, go easy on them some of them are my kids."

David chuckled, "I'm not going to do that."

"Why?"

"Like you said, they're kids, they are resilient." David shrugged.

"They are young and-"

"And won't mind a little bit of water," David said smirking. When Mary Margret glared at him, he crossed his fingers behind his back, "Fine, I'll go easy on them."

* * *

"Ruby toss me that other gun!" Emma ordered, "Henry keep your eyes open there's too much fire."

Regina rolled her eyes, this was entirely too dramatic. Emma, Ruby, and Henry were using the table they were sitting at as a blockade while David and his friend Le…something, he was short and had an even shorter temper, were hitting the red team from the other side.

The red team apparently broke through the first wave of blue soldiers and were closing in the last two dozen players. Regina wasn't invested in this game but because of the struggle, Emma had to move back with her teammates. All Regina knew was she better not get sprayed with water.

Currently, she and Mary Margret were sitting in chairs trying to play a game of poker. The younger brunette suggested it because the others were all participating in the water gun fight.

"Hey, I'm trying to concentrate." Mary Margret said loudly to the three 'soldiers'.

"Sorry M&M, but we're at war right now!" Ruby called from over her shoulders while firing at some people on her right.

Regina sighed and looked at the lake behind them. Maybe if she splashed some water on her face she would wake up and escape this water-warzone where everyone must be loud and her sweet boy was screaming at the top of his lungs like a banshee.

"Incoming!" Henry yelled pointing at something in the sky.

Regina looked at what he was pointing at and felt her blood run cold. A swarm of red water balloons was flying towards them as if they were hurled from catapults.

"Take cover," Emma ordered turning around. Regina paused, there was no cover to hide under. The troublesome trio had already use a perfectly good table as a blockade, that was the only good cover beside the…lake.  _Oh no_.

It happened in a matter of seconds. Henry and Ruby grabbed all the guns they could carry and ran past her into the lake, Mary Margret not far behind them and Emma…Emma was sprinting towards her. Full on sprinting with a water gun in one hand and a determined look on her face as water balloons exploded by her feet. She looked beautiful like a war goddess. Her steely gaze and rippling arm muscles glistening in water and probably sweat. Emma was fiercely running towards her…Her. Wait a second-

"Emma!" Regina yelled when Emma picked her up and jumped into the lake.

Regina coughed up water when she resurfaced with fire in her eyes. Her eyes found the culprit for her untimely dive into the murky water, Emma was laughing like a madwoman.

Regina squinted and splashed Emma in the face. The blonde spluttered and Regina smirked. "Next time do try and warn me before making me perform a swan dive with you," Regina said with a glint in her eyes.

"Sorry babe, but that was very crucial life or death," Emma said still laughing.

Regina decided not to point out the pet name Emma just dropped, "I'm sure."

Emma swam towards her with a smile and held Regina's waist to stay afloat. "As a water gun General, I am obligated to make tough decisions," Emma put her finger under Regina's chin and made eye contact, "And I wasn't going to let my Lieutenant get hit."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" Emma was going to start this little game again fine. This time the blonde would lose.

Emma looked at Regina with a sultry smile. "Yeah."

Regina bit her lip and saw Emma's eyes follow the movement, she knew she was about to win. Emma started leaning in to kiss and Regina threw a curveball, "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"My…my gun…what…", Emma blinked before realized what Regina said, "…my…wait a second." Emma sputtered turning red.

Regina laughed at the flustered blonde. "You blushed, I win."

Emma sheepishly chuckled and tried to move away, but Regina pulled her back. "That's not fair I wasn't ready." She pouted.

"Really?" Regina said with a dubious look.

"Okay, so yes I was trying to make you blush, but then I just went for the…" Emma cut herself off gulping.

Regina swallowed subtly. "Oh." So that wasn't planned.

Emma gulped audibly, "Yeah." She glanced at Regina's lips again and Regina found her mind drawing a blank. The outside world disappeared around them and all Regina could look at were Emma's green eyes.

What would happen if Regina leaned in?

How long will Emma keep this up?

Where do playful, flirty banter end and serious feelings come into the mix?

What if this was just a ploy to that silly game they both refused to lose?

What if Regina just gave in?

Well…at the moment she didn't care. Regina was captured by the look on Emma's face and didn't care if this was a small trick to get her to blush or worry about the future of their relationship. She decided to give in. Regina started to lean in.

A stream of water hit her and Emma's head and they broke apart as if is burned.

"Hey lovebirds!" Ruby yelled from the shoreline where she and Henry were standing. "Sorry to break up what I'm sure was going to be a raging make-out session, but we're still at war," Ruby smirked at the blushing pair. "M&M went to get reinforcements."

"Great." Emma at the same time Regina said sarcastically, "Splendid."

"We should head back," Emma said before widening her eyes and diving into the lake.

"Emma?" Regina called out, confusion etched in her voice.

It was still for a few minutes before Regina felt something wrap around her ankle. She let out a high-pitched screech and using her instinct instantly kicked at the offending object. She stops thrashing when Emma resurfaced laughing. Regina paused and then glared at the blonde, "Emma, that wasn't funny." She said trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. She playfully hit the blonde's shoulder.

Emma grabbed the arm that hit her and pulled Regina closer, still laughing. "Sorry. I had to find my gun and then I saw your leg and couldn't resist."

Anything Regina was going to say was drowned out by Ruby's and Henry's frantic voices, "Guys come on!"

The laughter died down and Emma bashfully ducks her head, "Well, come along. I'm sure this team needs their General." Regina said.

"And their General's Lieutenant." Emma said before they swan back to the shore.

* * *

"Hurry up, we got like ten minutes." Emma said looking at the big countdown by the shoreline. The water gun fight/capture the flag would be over in roughly ten minutes, and Emma and Ruby had to get the red flag. The flags had a sensor on them that signaled the judges if the opposing team took them. After a team's flag is captured then people were free to just spray each other with their guns.

There would be no more teams just water gun fun. But that freedom was in ten minutes, not now, and the red team hasn't found the blue team's flag yet. The blue team has found the red flag and elected a small extraction group to retrieve it.

"This is bullshit," Ruby said as she and Emma got closer to their target. "Why is it just us?"

"Because you didn't put your finger on your nose fast enough," Emma said.

"Yeah, well you can't say no to Regina. Technically she's supposed to be here with me, not you." Ruby pointed out.

"That's not important. Just focus." Emma stated.

"You don't have the balls to stand up to your girl." Ruby snickered.

"Just get the damn flag." Emma huffed as they found their target. Ruby peaked out of their hiding spot to scope the competition. There was a guard covering the flag and one ahead of them that was looking for any enemies. Emma and Ruby snuck past him a few minutes ago and he never notices.

"Alright, there's only one guard. A chick with curly brown hair and gorgeous legs and a blue plaid bikini. She has strong arms and…she's…that's…Oh My God!" Ruby whipped her head around so fast she almost bumped heads with Emma.

"What?" Emma said peaking around the corner to get a good look at the girl guarding the flag. She was pretty, but Emma couldn't see what the problem was.

Ruby nudged her arm, "You get it."

"What? Why?"

"That's uh…"

"Ruby, what's going on?" Emma asked looking at the girl again.

"That's Dorothy," Ruby said quietly.

"Who's Dorothy?"

"Uh…"

Emma looked back at Ruby and smirked. Ruby was blushing, "The camera chick?"

"Dude just go get the flag!" Ruby hissed.

Emma's smirk widened, "No." she then ran out of the hiding spot towards the first guard and sprayed his back, "Hey ugly!" When she had his attention she continued, "They only picked you as a guard because your ugly face scares people off." Emma yelled spraying him in the face before running off with him hot on her tail.

Ruby sighed, and looked at the wall clock, five minutes left. She swallowed before stepping away from the hiding spot she and Emma ducking behind. She made her way towards Dorothy slowly, trying not to be seen.

"That's a nice red bikini for someone who's on the blue team," Dorothy called out alerting Ruby.

_Well, there goes not being seen,_  Ruby thought. "I could say the same thing for you," Ruby said turning slightly to see Dorothy full-faced.

If Dorothy was surprised to see her she didn't show it because she held a blank stare, "Can I help you?"

_Yes, you can,_ Ruby thought,  _Ditch the idea of blowing me off and marry me. No bad Ruby. Don't think about her gorgeous self._  Ruby blew out a breath and steeled her voice, "I need that flag."

"I'm not supposed to let you have it," Dorothy responded in a bored voice. She was leaning on the wall for support and looked completely done with this game.

"Why not just let me have it?" Ruby started. "I'm guessing you don't really care about this game, so I can just take it off your hands."

With a passive face, Dorothy responded, "I don't think that's how it works. Tell me, what would you do for it?"

Ruby paused,  _is she flirting?_  This was different because Ruby was sure Dorothy wasn't flirting before.

Ruby considered how this conversation was going before saying, "Well, that depends."

"On what?" Dorothy asked. Gods, Ruby loved her voice.

"What would I do for the flag? Probably nothing." Ruby stated boldly, "What would I do for you? Well, that's a different ball game."

Dorothy squinted her eyes in confusion, "Are you flirting with me?"

Ruby felt her neck heat up, "Uh…were you flirting with me?"

"No," Dorothy said shortly. Ruby could see some color in Dorothy's cheeks, so maybe she did have a shot. Hopefully.

"Well Dorothy, I just have to say your bikini is hot," Ruby said.

"Thank you. Yours is pretty hot as well." Dorothy replied. Ruby could see the blush was still there behind the straight face. Maybe she was golden from this point on.

She tried again, "Not as hot as yours. Yours accentuates certain body parts quite nicely." Ruby said flirtatiously winking towards Dorothy.

Dorothy's face remained serious, "You try too hard, Red. I can smell your desperation from here." She sprayed Ruby's face with her water gun. "Maybe, that'll cool you off."

Ruby sputtered and stumbled back before tripping and fall on her butt. She wiped her wet hair out of her face and watched Dorothy's retreating form. "Well, that was fricking rude." She said to herself before standing up and grabbing the discarded flag.

* * *

The blue team won and Ruby was still pouting.

Emma past her a root beer, "What's up Rubes? We finally won the water fight and our team never wins."

Ruby shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

Emma gave her an unimpressed look, "That's bullshit. Does it have to do with that hot chick? You know the one who had dark curly hair you just wanna run your fingers through. The one who had strong arms that you would feel safe in if they would wrap around you-"

"Shut up, Emma!" Ruby blushed furiously. Emma let out a loud laughed and Ruby glared, "You know, you shouldn't talk about women like that with your girlfriend right next to you."

Emma turned red and refused to look at Regina who was in a conversation with M&M. Ruby smirked and it was Emma turn to glare, "Whatever, I'm not the one who almost blew the game because she got lost in whatever-her-name-was eyes."

"Her name is Dorothy." Ruby huffed.

Emma raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Shut it, Em," Ruby said blushing again.

"Okay, but look you thought you weren't going to ever see her again and you did, so take that as a sign that there could be a chance. Even if it's a small chance."

Ruby huffed and crossed her arms.  _Oh yeah, I have a shot alright. Not. She cold-shouldered me._  She thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh, I wrote this a while ago. Well, I better get it up quickly then :) Let's see I have one chapter already written in my notebook that I have to type, that I'll try to get up before ghosting on you guys again. But after that then the post will probably be inconsistent because I'll be writing.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Ruby was walking down the street still upset over the events at Summer Bash. She didn't know why she was still hung up over the mixed signals Dorothy threw her. It seemed like the brunette was into her. Ruby was certain she saw her blush at least once, but then again, that didn't necessarily mean anything.

Truth be told Ruby would like to get to know Dorothy. If the taller girl didn't want to hook up with Ruby that was fine. It wasn't fine. Ruby wanted to hook up with Dorothy, but she also wanted to hook up with damn near anyone under 40. Of course, if Dorothy wanted to be friends and only friends then Ruby would respect that.

Ruby does not do relationships. She's not M&M who's been in a relationship for years, and she's not Emma either. Emma would fool around until she found someone she genuinely cared about and end up in a relationship and falling hard.

Ruby wasn't about that life. She was once upon a time before her high school sweetheart decided she wanted old guy dick instead of Ruby. That stung…a lot. After Belle, she swore off love and have been enjoying the single life. She doesn't let herself get attached and that's how she liked it. She probably would've fallen for Korra, but that flame extinguishes as soon as Ruby anger faded. Most of the people in the city know Ruby doesn't do relationships.

Maybe it was time for a relationship, or something close to a relationship with someone who cared about her-  _No, I don't want or need that. I'm just upset and thinking irrationally._

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a growl, then felt a sharp pain in her left ankle.

"Ow." Ruby yelped as she fell to the ground. There was a small dog attached to her ankle currently growling like she personally wronged it.

"Toto! Toto!" Ruby recognized that voice immediately. Dorothy dropped to the ground and started prying the small dog off Ruby. "I'm sorry, Red."

Ruby grunted when Dorothy managed to get him off her ankle, "Well, he certainly has a strong grip." She chuckled. She looked down at her ankle and sighed in relief. It was bruised, but he didn't break through the skin. "It's not that bad."

"That's good," Dorothy said picking up her dog.

"So, why exactly did he just attacked me?" Ruby asked glancing at the dog, who growled when it noticed it was being watched.

"She thought you were threatening her treat," Dorothy said nudging a piece of meat that was on the ground with her boot.

"Oh." Ruby pushed herself up and dusted off her clothes. She let out a breathy chuckled, "We need to stop meeting like this."

"Meeting like what?" Dorothy asked confused. She let Toto down and watched her pounce on her treat.

"Me getting hurt." Ruby blew out a breath, "Whether it's my ego, or my butt, or now my ankle." She said chuckling again.  _Wow, I think I'm going crazy._

Dorothy shrugged, "Well, stop trying to so hard and just talk like you're a regular person, and maybe you won't get hurt." She said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Ruby chuckled then sighed and kept her shoulders from slumping, "You really don't like me, do you?"

"Well, I-"

Ruby waved her hands wildly before Dorothy could finish her sentence, "I don't even mean 'like like' y'know? Like you want to hook up with me. I mean you don't like me as a person."

Dorothy's eyebrows came together, "No."

"But you don't even know me." Ruby said exasperated, "I had no opportunity to show you who I was, and you don't want anything to do with me already. While all I want to do is get to know you, Dorothy."

Ruby took a deep breath as if she was going to say something else, but Dorothy held up her hand to speak, "I meant 'no' I'm not looking up for a hookup. To be honest with you, when I first saw you I automatically knew you wanted to have sex with me and I'm not looking for a one-night stand." When Ruby opened her mouth to protest Dorothy shot her a look. "Don't act like you weren't trying to get into my pants. But you are right I don't know you as a person, but I was never opposed to figuring out who this Ruby chick was."

Ruby looked into her eyes for a moment before saying, "So you were profiling?" she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "You know there is a saying against that. 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'" She nonchalantly.

Dorothy snorted, "Like you proved me wrong with your contents. You brought a little boy over to me as an excuse to start flirting. Then you tried to flirt with me to get the flag." Dorothy said as she started walking, motioning for Ruby to walk with her.

"Well, I like to point out that you were not making it easy for me not to flirt okay? With the lingering gaze on my body and the blushing face." Ruby teased. "Also, to be fair I did get the flag at the end."

"Only after I sprayed you in the face." Dorothy scoffed smiling. "Actually, I should probably tell you that I'm never going to be interested in sex, I'm asexual."

Ruby paused her steps, "Wait, so when I was flirting with you, you were blushing because I made you uncomfortable, didn't I?" She winced, the last thing she wanted was to make anyone uncomfortable.

Dorothy nodded, "When I caught on, yes. I'll admit there were times I didn't know you were. And I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable at all." Ruby reassured. "I only wanted to your number."

Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "And to get in my pants." She teased lightly.

"And to get in your pants," Ruby admits. She chuckled then shook her head lightly, "Okay." She got in front of Dorothy and started walking backward. "I think we need to start over. Hi, I'm Ruby." Ruby held her hand out for Dorothy to shake.

"I'm Dorothy." Dorothy shook Ruby's hand.

"So, you headed to Granny's?" Ruby asked still walking backward.

"Yes, I'm going to get a tea to go then take her home." Dorothy gestured to Toto. She glanced at something behind Ruby then focused on her face again, "Ruby is it?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"You're about to run into a pole." Dorothy pointed out.

"Wha-" Ruby turned around and collided face first with a telephone pole. "Ugh." She muttered as she slid down the pole, "You saw that pole and didn't warn me!" Ruby spoke in an overly-dramatic voice.

"I totally told you before you ran into it," Dorothy replied with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Hey since we technically just started over does this count as a new 'meet and greet' where you get hurt?"

Ruby laughed a full body laugh,  _This girl is going to be the death of me._  She grabbed Dorothy's offered hand and got back to her feet.

* * *

 

 **Are you free later?** Emma sent a text message to Regina. Her interview for the new apprenticeship went great. The current sheriff was David's father, Robert. He and the current Deputy were bringing on apprentices for the future. The Deputy already took on David as an apprentice, but it was always a good thing to have more hands and Robert knew already. Hopefully, she'll get the job, fingers crossed.

 **I'll be off at 3.**  Regina sent back. Emma smiled. Regina had two companies she ran with the help of some co-workers. Her father had a successful stable ranch where you could learn how to ride horses, keep yours groomed etc. It stayed afloat because many birthday parties wanting ponies, or the 'highly classed' patrons who spent a lot of money on well-bred horses. Emma didn't really understand the business of the stable ranch, it was very successful and managed quite well under Regina's supervision. The other hustle Regina has is 'Forbidden Apple Dessert's'. She made that one herself. She sells her baked goods with the help of her friend Kathryn and occasionally her friend Graham. Both places were really successful, so Regina never had to worry about falling under. At least right now. Regina told her, you always had to be prepared for the unexpected.

When the brunette told her all of this Emma wondered how Regina had time to do anything. It seemed like a lot of work and it was, but since Regina hired more employees in both spots she was able to just go to meetings and do paperwork now. And she normally got off around three each day.

 **You wanna go people watching?**  Emma sent back. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed it was noon so Regina wouldn't be free for a while. Emma started walking back to her apartment. A thought came to her and she sent off another text,  **Then we could go watch that new movie that just came out! The Conjuring 2.**

Regina's reply was instant,  **That's about the two paranormal investigators in London right?**

 **Yeah, it's supposed to be better than the first one.** Emma sent.

 **No.**  Regina replied immediately. Emma pouted and was going to reply until she saw that Regina was about to reply, so she waited.

When minutes ticked by with nothing, Emma tried again,  **It's supposed to be scary good!**  Emma thought for a second then chuckled to herself,  **Wait, are you scared?**

 **No**.immediately came in.

**You could hold onto me during the movie. That's kinda the point of horror movie dates.**

**I'm not scared. I just haven't seen the first one yet.**

Testing a theory, Emma wrote,  **How about a movie marathon at my place. We watch The Conjuring 1 & 2, Ouija 1 & 2 and Annabelle. I think Annabelle 2 is coming out sometime next year.**

It took several minutes for Regina to respond. Emma started imaging Regina looking up each movie and getting terrified.

**Hell no.**

**Thought you said you weren't scared?**

**I'm not. These movies just look completely grotesque …and a bit terrifying.**

Emma tried to think of a good movie that wasn't at all that scary. She made a pit stop and entered Granny's while thinking. There were only a few patrons today. Ruby was behind the counter talking to that Dorothy chick, who's dog was sitting by her feet patiently.

Ruby looked at her when the door chimed. "Hey Em. You want a bear claw?"

"Nah." Emma sat near Dorothy but left one seat between them. She didn't know if that dog would bite or not. "Actually, can I have a burger and root beer?" before Ruby ran off to place the order Emma asked, "What's a good horror movie that's more of a thriller than horror?"

Ruby thought about it, "'Don't Breathe' is more suspenseful, but not all that scary."

"Is that still in theaters?"

"No, but I bought the DVD. It's in my room." Ruby shrugged, "I didn't feel like sharing it with anyone yet."

"Can I borrow it?"

"Yeah. Regina doesn't like horror movies?" Ruby asked refilling Dorothy's cup of tea and giving her a wink.

Emma nodded, "Scared but won't admit it. Hopefully, I can get her to agree."

Ruby shook her head, "Shame. The best part of a horror movie date is the snuggling."

"That's what I told her," Emma said.

Ruby left to go get the food and Emma felt the dog staring at her. When she looked at the dog it growled at her and her eyes widen. She chanced a glance at Dorothy and saw the brunette was completely absorbed in her phone.

 _So this is the girl Ruby's hung up on._ Emma hummed. There wasn't really anything special about her. Sure she was beautiful, but she didn't seem like Ruby's type. Ruby usually like girls who were more open. Open in a social way and open in the bedroom. Dorothy seemed pretty closed off.  _That probably adds to her mysterious factor._ Emma thought.

Well, Emma couldn't really make judgments. Eighteen-year-old Emma Swan would not have thought she end up falling for a single mother who was three years older than her. Wait. Who said anything about falling? Emma just really likes Regina and wants to be with her for as long as she'll have her.

Since when is that falling for someone?

Besides, Emma was thinking about Dorothy. She blew out a breath, "Hey." She said to Dorothy offering a polite smile her way.

Dorothy looked at Emma and smiled back, "Hi."

"I'm Emma." Emma offered her hand for Dorothy to shake which she did.

The dog must have seen Emma make contact with its owner because it started growling again. Dorothy glanced at the dog, "Toto down." She turned towards Emma sheepishly. "Sorry, she's protective. I'm Dorothy."

"Ah. So that's why she's been hostile." Emma said more to herself than to Dorothy while nodding.

"So you know Ruby?" Dorothy asked.

"Yeah, roommate and best friend." Emma introduced watching Dorothy nod. "You?"

"Yes, we met this past weekend. She tried to flirt with me, but ended up wasting her ice cream cone." Emma chuckled and Dorothy continued, "Since then she fell three times."

Emma snorted, "One time, she tried to take ten bucks to the kitchen. I only caught the aftermath, but all I heard was a grunt then like twenty things hit the floor, including Ruby. I walked in and saw her slipping on the spilled water trying to get herself up. There were bowls and cups all around her and she was skidding all over the floor." Emma laughed thinking about the memory.

Dorothy chuckled, "Wow. Is she normally a messy person?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Emma said she leaned over intriguing, "Let me tell you about the time…"

* * *

 

Ruby walked out of the kitchen with Emma's food and saw Dorothy and Emma giggling. She squinted her eyes and walked over, "Hey Em, here's your food."

"Actually Rubes, can I have a to-go box?" Emma said between laughs, "I need to go to the apartment before I meet up with Regina."

Ruby nodded and bent down to grab the to-go box from underneath the counter. When she got back up Emma was smiling down at her phone and Dorothy was looking at something on hers. "Here you go."

Emma, still smiling at her phone, blindly reached for the box. Ruby kept it just out of reach, so Emma would have to work for it. Emma looked up and snatched the box from Ruby, still smiling. "She agreed to watch 'Don't Breathe' today, but guess what?" Emma asked.

"What?" Ruby played along.

"I got the apprenticeship!" Emma squealed.

"Really?" Ruby said excited, "Dude, that's great."

"I got the e-mail right now!" Emma said equally as excited. She dumped her food in the to-go box and bolted towards the door, "I'll see you tonight."

Ruby turned her attention back towards Dorothy, who looks worried. Maybe Ruby could invite Dorothy to watch a movie later or get an ice cream cone right now. Technically, her break wasn't for fifteen more minutes, but it was really slow and she was sure Granny was going to close early tonight so she could play poker down at one of her 'book club' members' house anyway. Also, Dorothy looked pretty stressed, so maybe Ruby could get her away from whatever it was that was upsetting her and help her relax a bit.

"Hey Red, I have to leave now, okay? I'll talk to you later." Dorothy said getting up and un-tying Toto's lease from the barstool.

 _Well, there goes that plan_ -"Wait." Ruby said before noticing Dorothy didn't hear her, "Wait, wait, wait." Dorothy stops and turned back to Ruby, her face a question mark. "Can I have your number?"

Dorothy sighed, "Red."

Ruby waved her hands frantically. "I'm not flirting, I promise. It's not like that. This is like the third time where we met and had somewhat of a decent conversation where I forgot to ask for it. We're supposed to be friends, right? Friends have each other's numbers." Ruby said.

Dorothy chuckled and gave Ruby a sly looked. At first, Ruby thought she was about to turn down before Dorothy held out her hand, "Okay, give me your phone." Ruby bit back the squeal that threatens to come out. She took out her phone, unlocked it and gave it to Dorothy.

"Get an iPhone." Dorothy joked. Her eyes had a teasing glint to them.

"Not in this lifetime. Androids are more superior." Ruby said taking her phone.

Dorothy smiled and headed for the door, "I'll see you around, Red."

Ruby smiled, "Yeah, see ya later, Dorothy." She looked down at her phone and saw that Dorothy's name was 'Dorothy G' with a dog emoji next to it.

Ruby bit her lip, "Cute."

* * *

 

David and Mary Margret were snuggling on a hammock in David's backyard.

"Do you ever think about the future David?" Mary Margret asked.

David thought for a second, "Well, hopefully, they'll figure out flying cars. I would love one."

Mary Margret swatted his arm, "I'm being serious."

David tightens his hold on her and went quiet for a moment, "I'm not sure about where I'll end up in the future, but I do know one thing." David pecked her forehead, "We're forever."

Mary Margret gave him a smile, "Yeah?"

David snorted, "I'm pretty sure I wanted you and only you since junior year high school, so yeah."

"Well, you did kiss Kathryn at that party back then so…I'm not all that positive that you're in for the long haul." Mary Margret teased.

"Hey, I was dared to do that!" David defended. "Also it was years ago."

"She had the biggest crush on you." Mary Margret egged on.

"That wasn't my problem, and I told her I was in a committed loving relationship with the love of my life." David staring deeply into Mary Margret eyes.

Mary Margret bit her lip, "Do you really think we'll be together forever, David?"

"Without a doubt." Mary Margret suppressed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, in like two or three years we'd be living together and in ten or so years be starting a family."

Mary Margret smile, "You got everything sorted out."

David kissed her full on the lips, "Well, I know we won't be ready for anything until we're financially stable and used to living together. Starting anything now would be disastrous." David kissed her again, "What about you?"

"Oh I was thinking in two years we'd be living together and fighting over the color scheme of the placemats for the dining room." Mary Margret thought for a second, "I don't know about kids though. I'm not ready for a baby."

"Well, we got time," David said looking up at the sky and snuggling closer to Mary Margret in the hammock. "What about Mortimer for a boy?"

Mary Margret shuddered, "Absolutely not."

"Definitely not." David agreed.

"I love you, David." Mary Margret said.

"I love you too babe," David replied.

* * *

 

"You hit the ball seven times to my three, Emma," Regina said writing down the score.

"Well, I just suck at mini-golf." Emma shrugged, "Maybe you could teach me." She bent down and grabbed her ball. They moved to the next hole. Regina and Emma just finished watching 'Don't Breathe' and decided to play mini-golf instead of calling it a night.

Regina lined up her shot and swung getting a hole in one. "Maybe instead of focusing on my ass, you could focus on the game." Regina turned and caught Emma at her rear again and smirked.

Emma coughed and rubbed the back of her neck, "In my defense…she looked at me first."

"She? Did you name it?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

Emma nodded, "Yvonne." She started lining her shot but startled when Regina came up behind her. Regina pressed her front to Emma's back and Emma forced herself to breathe properly.

"It's all in the hips." Regina husked in her ear. She guided Emma's hips slowly, then again faster. Emma spaced out and didn't realize Regina hit the ball until she let go of her. "Can you finish it yourself?" Regina took a step back.

Emma instantly missed the contact and blew out a breath. She looked down and saw her ball was right next to the hole. She smirked, "Yes I can. Hate to tell you this, but I'm going to beat your score."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh. Just watch." Emma gently hit her ball with her putter with a smile on her face. That smiled fell as she watched in slow-motion, her ball missed its target and flew past it. "What the what?" she cursed to herself and hit the ball again knocking it in.

"I thought you were going to beat my score?" Regina smirked writing down the score.

"How's the total?"

"Hmm let's see…your twelve to my eight."

"And how many holes do we have left?" Emma started mentally doing the math to see if she could beat Regina.

"Three more holes."

"I think I can turn this around."

"You're awfully confident for someone who would have to get three holes in one to get remotely close to me," Regina said amused.

"And no one likes a sore winner," Emma said chuckling. "Let's move to the next hole, we're holding up the line."

"No one likes a sore-loser either, dear," Regina said before hitting her ball.

"True." Emma thought for a moment when Regina was continuing her shot. She looked at the time on her phone. It was only 8:55, but it was also Friday. Hopefully, Emma can continue this night, "Hey, do you have to be home soon?"

Regina looked up at Emma, "Not until around eleven. My babysitter has a curfew."

Emma smiled, "I wanna take you somewhere after this."

Regina gave her a puzzled smile, she thought this would be the last activity of the night. "Where?"

Emma didn't' want to ruin the surprise just yet, "Somewhere in the woods. I'll bring my car, so we won't have to walk."

Regina was even more confused now. "That doesn't sound ominous at all." She sarcastically said.

Emma's smile didn't waver as she walked up to Regina and grabbed her hand. She laced their fingers together and brought them to her lips, "Trust me." She said before pressing a kiss to Regina's hand.

"I do trust you, Emma," Regina replied smiling when Emma's face erupted with a wide smile.

Regina shook her head still smiling, "This is the start if a horror movie. The ax-murderer lures the unsuspecting victim to their lair in the middle of the woods."

"I wouldn't use an ax. That's a rookie mistake. I'd use a machete, more fun to swing around." Emma laughed.

* * *

 

Regina and Emma were in Emma's car driving into the woods. Emma was singing along to her playlist. When one song, in particular, came on Regina started laughing.

"What?" Emma asked turning the volume down a little.

Regina shook her head still chuckling, "Nothing! Nothing it's just…" Regina started blushing but they both knew she'd deny it. "I have a weakness for musicals."

Emma laughed, "Really wow, Regina," She said dramatically.

"Well, I'm not the one who has musical songs on her playlist." Regina countered.

Emma opened and closed her mouth before deciding not to fight the truth, "You know 'Heathers'?" she asked instead.

Regina nodded and cleared her throat a little, "Can you restart it?"

Emma restarted it and turned it up so they could jam to it. She quietly listened to it and watched Regina singing along to it lowly from the corner of her eye.

After a while, Emma joined in, "Veronica? What are you doin in my room?"

Regina turned to her and smiled, "Shh…Sorry but I really had to wake you. See, I decided I must ride you 'til I break you."

"Cause Heather says I gotsta to go. You're my last meal on death row. Shut your mouth and lose those tighty-whities!" Emma finished the line.

They laughed through most of the song, jamming to the guitar solo.

"Yeah!" Regina sang. Emma nearly swooned right then and there. "Full steam ahead! Take this dead girl walkin!"

"How'd you find my address?" Emma took Jd's part.

"Let's break the bed. Rock this dead girl walkin!" Regina sang.

"I think you tore my mattress!" Emma continued.

"No sleep tonight for you. Better chug that mountain dew." Regina turned to Emma who was still driving to the unknown location.

"Okay, Okay."

"Get your ass in gear. Make this whole town disappear!" Emma met Regina gaze, slowing the car down.

"Okay, Okay!"

"Slap me! Pull my hair! Touch me there and there and there!" They continued while Emma parked the car.

"And no more talkin." Regina continued singing, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh!" Emma unbuckled hers.

"Love this dead girl walkin'."

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Yeah, Yeah!"

"Love this dead girl walkin'." They inched closer to each other.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Wait, wait!"

They both continued, "Love this dead girl, Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

They were dancing and giggling in their seats.

"Ow!" Emma said.

"Yeah!" they belted out the last note.

By the end of the song they were panting and grinning and only an inch apart.

Regina looked down at Emma's lips then looked back at to her eyes, "You really do love musicals." She said referring to 'Without Love' playing after 'Dead Girl Walking'.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for them and apparently so are you." Emma said suddenly aware of how close they were sitting next to each other. Their knees were touching and their faces were so close their breath were mingling together. Emma wished her breath didn't smell. That would probably ruin the moment. She held her breath and waited, trying to see where this would lead.

The song change to 'Summer Nights' and Regina thought Emma would never make a move.

Both finding the courage they leaned in a little too hard and head-butted each other. "Ow." Regina chuckled.

Emma took in a breath and used her finger to Regina's chin. She moved closer and leaned in slowly to give Regina a chance to back off if she wanted to.

Regina closed the distance and pressed her lips against Emma's. Emma placed one hand on the back of Regina's neck and ran her fingers through her hair, while the other hand grazed her lower arm. Regina moved closer and angled her head to deepen the kiss while one of her hands rested on Emma's thigh. The kiss got pretty heated and when they pulled apart they were both out of breath.

Emma let out a breath, "Wow, you literally took my breath away."

Regina snorted and pushed Emma's arm lightly. "You dork." Emma caught her arm and kissed her again.

Regina slipped her tongue into Emma's mouth and smirked when the blonde moaned in her mouth. Their lips molded together perfectly and Regina climbed on Emma's lap, deepening the kiss.


End file.
